Wily Haunting
by lafoodoo
Summary: naruto and the gang just happened to exchange scary stories one day in konoha high...when they found out that their own school is haunted by vengeful spirits, they must come and exorcise them bravely! . . .or be a wuss and scream worse than the ghost
1. Ghost stories!

**It was another average day at Konoha High . . .**

"**Bastard . . ."**

"**Dumbass . . ."**

**Yes, extremely average.**

"**Why do you always have to be such a jerk?"**

"**Why do you always have to be such a blonde idiot?"**

"**. . . Why are you so emo?" **

"**Why is the sky blue?"**

"**. . ."**

**Very, **_**very **_**average.**

_**English Class with Mr. Hatake.**_

**Well, it would be English class if the silver dude was actually there.**

**Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and a freshman named Inuen were grouped together in a circle.**

"**Jeez, it's so gray outside," Shikamaru mumbled.**

"**It's raining, you butthead. Of course it's gray."**

"**Who's the genius here?"**

"**Okay, I got an idea!" Naruto suddenly said. "Let's tell . . ." He flicked a flashlight on to illuminate his face. Where he got the flashlight, who knows. "Scary stories!"**

"**EEEEEEAAAAAH!" Tenten screamed.**

"**We didn't even say anything," Neji grumbled.**

"**Ooh! A wonderful youthful way to express our inner creativity for horror!" Big prize to anyone who guesses which green spandex kid said that.**

"**Okay, who's out?" Naruto said.**

"**U-um, N-Naru—"**

"**OKAY, WE'RE ALL IN. I'll start first! Inuen, hit the lights!"**

**The classroom lights shut off, leaving the class in a deadly darkness. Thunder crashed outside. Students squealed in terror as the rain pattered on the windows like ghosts just begging to come in. The only light was of the lightning, and Naruto's glowing face from the flashlight. The group shuddered. Eerie music drafted into the room. (You know, like those soft, dingy sounding ones)**

"**There was always a story about a ghost haunting the ramen shop nearby . . ." he began in a spooky voice. "It was a fat, chubby ghost by the name of Koshi. He was always known as a porker in the town, and always visited the ramen shop by the name of Ichiraku!"**

"**B-but I eat at Ichiraku!" Chouji wailed.**

"**One day, Koshi lifted his 240-pound body to the ramen shop. It was at night. When he arrived there, he ordered his regular: pork. He began eating, and complimented the cook.**

"**BUT as he finished the ramen, he suddenly choked upon the noodles. He coughed, screamed, spluttered, but it was no use! His stomach felt like it was being punched inside out, as his own heart! In a matter of seconds, he was dead! Now he haunts the ramen shop forever, moaning to get his money back from the ramen that took his fate!"**

**Naruto turned off the flashlight.**

**There was silence.**

"**. . . What kind of story was that?" Neji muttered.**

"**That wasn't scary at all!" Sakura yelled.**

"**What's the idea, making the ghost fat!"**

"**Alright, alright, jeez! It wasn't that scary!" Naruto yelled. ". . . Wait, I think it is."**

**Chouji was in a fit of misery, thinking about his own adventures to his favorite ramen shop.**

"**So the guy died of some salmonella poisoning or something?" Shikamaru muttered. "Jeez, how troublesome."**

"**It's like he got a heart attack from all the ramen fat."**

"**Shut up!"**

"**We can get a scarier story," Ino grumbled. She looked at Inuen, who was next to Naruto. "Do you have a scary story, Inuen?"**

**The girl cocked her head, putting a finger on her chin. "Hmm . . . actually, I do. Flashlight please, Naruto."**

**She turned it on, and her once cute face became horribly boggle-eyed and shadowed. The girls squeaked in terror. Akamaru whined under Kiba's vest. Shino perked up his glasses. Even Naruto shivered and Sasuke looked up at the girl.**

"**This is an old Korean tale about a ghost living in the bathroom," Inuen whispered eerily. "Long ago, there was always talk about the bathrooms in Korea. Talk about a ghost living within the toilets. Many people were scared to use them because of the stories."**

"**That's ridiculous!" Naruto yelped, but was knocked in the head by a textbook.**

"**Young Seung-chul, a promising boy, was in Chun High. He heard the tales of strange occurrences in the last stall of both boy's and girl's bathrooms, on the third floor. It was popular talk.**

"**One day, he went to the bathroom for emergency. The other stalls were locked because of mischievous students, so the last stall was left. He ran in and immediately sat down to relieve himself. Just as he did, he suddenly felt a strange feeling under his rump, so he quickly looked down the toilet.**

"**There was a hand, ugly and clawed, pointed straight at him. Suddenly, Seung-chul heard a soft voice say: "**_**Do you use blue toilet paper, or red?' **_**In his fear, the boy quickly said: 'B-blue toilet paper!'"**

**Inuen snapped off the flashlight, her hand bent at the wrist to reveal a clawlike shape. "The boy was found dead by a sophomore the next hour."**

**Thunder crashed outside.**

"**KYAAAAAH!" Ino screamed.**

**Neji was pale. Sasuke stared at Inuen in utter shock. Naruto was gaping. Sakura and Ino were hugging each other in fear. Hinata fainted on Kiba, who fainted on Shino, whose glasses fell off to reveal eyes aimed at the freshman girl. Shikamaru was sleeping, Chouji was eating chips at a rapid pace. Lee's eyes were bigger than before. Tenten . . . well, Tenten was hiding under the desk.**

"**That's . . . messed up," Naruto breathed.**

"**I can't do number two on the toilet anymore!" Lee wailed.**

"**What the hell kind of story is that?" Neji said.**

"**It was actually a scary story used by Koreans to get people scared while on the toilet and pee more easily from goosebumps and cold," Inuen said, blinking widely. "Do you think it works?"**

"**I . . . won't try it."**

"**Okay, who's next?" Naruto yelled. "Ino, you're next!"**

"**Okay," she breathed. She took a moment to slap Shikamaru awake. "Well, there was always a story that I kept remembering. It was a story of a bachelor ghost."**

"**Ooh . . . did he have raven hair and black eyes and a cold reputation?" Sakura cooed, staring right at Sasuke.**

"**No, actually. No one could tell for sure how the ghost actually looked like, but there was a picture once of a man who they supposed was the ghost. He died in his late twenties, and he was known as a very lustful man. He haunts the houses of women, prowling around in a suit and calling out a woman's name. A woman once said she heard a deep voice call 'Megumi, Megumi!' late at night. The only way to actually remove the bachelor is to leave out a virgin in a ceremonial dress."**

"**Wow . . ." Sakura whispered.**

"**E-eek . . ." Hinata squeaked.**

"**Awesome," Inuen commented.**

"**When I die, I'll definitely become a bachelor ghost!" Naruto cheered.**

"**Shut up, dobe."**

"**You shut up, teme!"**

**Thunder boomed.**

"**Okay, who's next? Neji!"**

**The fate-obsessed boy slowly closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Flashlight please." He shined it upon his face, making his pupil-less eyes seem to glow yellow. The friends shook.**

"**This is a story, about a young girl named Sadako. She died when she was just a child because of her father, who raped her and drowned her in a well. He killed his mother as well, then himself in his guilt. One fool managed to open up the well from where Sadako drowned, and thus released a curse in the form of a videotape to all of Japan . . ."**

"**YOU TOTALLY RIPPED OFF 'THE RING'!" Tenten screamed.**

"**Did not!" he growled.**

"**Did too!"**

"**Did not!"**

"**Did too!"**

**Neji shined the flashlight in her eyes, making her yelp and fall off the desk hissing.**

"**. . . Even I knew that you copied from 'Ringu'," Naruto muttered. "Sakura, you're next."**

**Everyone looked at her intently as the lightning flashed outside.**

"**Well, it's actually something that happened to me," she said softly, fingering the flashlight. "It was a year or so ago. I was in Osaka with my family for vacation. It was late at night when we were in our hotel that my dad said that we should visit the temples and pray for a while.**

"**We went to one of the bigger more popular temples, with the big bell. My mom and dad went first, then left me alone to buy some food. It was near midnight, and I kneeled down after I rang the bell. I began to pray, but I heard sniffles in the room with me. I realized it was somebody crying, so I opened my eyes.**

"**In the darkness, in a corner of the room, there was a girl. She was covered by a pale light, and she was all hunched over, and she was crying." Sakura lifted her hands to her eyes to exemplify. "She was sobbing 'Takeo, Takeo.' I got so scared that I ran out of the temple."**

"_**Kowaii . . ." **_**the girls whined, hunching close together.**

**Naruto's teeth chattered in fear. "Wah . . . that is scary. So Sakura, did you tell your parents?"**

"**Yes, I did, but they didn't believe me. They thought I was just too sleepy."**

"**Mm . . . maybe you were sleepy," Inuen said.**

"**You don't frequently see ghosts in light calling out a boy's name!" the pink-haired mongrel screeched.**

"**I did!" a girl chimed.**

"**Me too!"**

"**Oh, shut up!"**

"**Oh, wait, wait! I got another story!" Naruto cried, waving his hand wildly. "It's a good one this time!"**

"**Spill it," Kiba said.**

"**Long ago, there was a story of a woman who died unmarried. Ever since then, people have been seeing a white fox running through the mountains and villages late at night. Over the years, men died mysteriously in bed, with a large wound near their stomach. Each deceased man was killed in the same way. Many people suspected it was a serial killer, but the older folks said it was a beautiful woman garbed in white. Of course, no one believed that such a pretty thing would do that, so they left it alone.**

"**One day, Tatsuya, a young carpenter, went home from work. He was tired, so he took a shorter route to his house. Along the way, he saw a woman in white. She was beautiful, and told him that she was lost. Since she was beautiful, Tatsuya let her follow him home.**

"**The two talked and laughed, and Tatsuya began to like the woman very much. She was beautiful, with her long black hair and white clothes. It was at night, and he gave her a room to sleep in. He went to his own room and began to sleep. After about an hour, when he was fully asleep, a white fox came into his room. Tatsuya opened his eyes just in time to see the fox on his stomach, ripping through his skin and grabbing his liver. He died immediately. The end."**

"**Scary . . ." Hinata said quietly.**

"**Hmm . . ." Shikamaru mumbled.**

"**Moronic."**

**Naruto glared at Sasuke. "What did you say, teme?"**

"**I said it was moronic. It's not scary at all, and sounds more like a folktale," the raven-haired boy muttered, his eyes closed and arms crossed on his desk.**

"**Oh yeah?" the blonde yelled. "Let's see you do any better!"**

**Sasuke smirked. "Flashlight." He took it gracefully with Uchiha flair. He put it under his chin and let it illuminate his face eerily. His handsome face became rather wrathful and strange. Lightning crackled outside. The class was deathly silent in the dark gray room. The students gazed at him in fear. **

"**Kukuku . . ."**

Lols . . . should I continue?

Ps: inuen is my personal character. She tends to be dumb a lot xD

Please review if you want me to continue!


	2. Ghost Stories and a discovery

**Wow…three reviews xD awesome!**

**Ill continue, but FIRST….**

**FLASHBACK**

"_**Moronic."**_

_**Naruto glared at Sasuke. "What did you say, teme?"**_

"_**I said it was moronic. It's not scary at all, and sounds more like a folktale," the raven-haired boy muttered, his eyes closed and arms crossed on his desk.**_

"_**Oh yeah?" the blonde yelled. "Let's see you do any better!"**_

_**Sasuke smirked. "Flashlight." He took it gracefully with Uchiha flair. He put it under his chin and let it illuminate his face eerily. His handsome face became rather wrathful and strange. Lightning crackled outside. The class was deathly silent in the dark gray room. The students gazed at him in fear. **_

"_**Kukuku . . ."**_

SO, LET'S BEGIN—oh wait . . . uh-oh :blanks out:

------------------------------------------

"Kukuku . . ." the Uchiha chuckled eerily.

Even the guy who was making the music suddenly paused.

"This is the story of an incident near 134th street, Shigen Avenue, close to Konoha High borders . . ."

"Isn't that the Uchiha district?" Shikamaru muttered.

Sasuke glared at him. "Shut up, yo."

"What you say?"

"CONTINUE THE STORY."

"Long ago, there were always rumors about that certain area. Rumors about a woman who died after giving birth to a stillborn child. It was said that after she found out her child was dead, her husband ran away in disgust. Crying in panic, the woman chased after him in desperation. She didn't want to lose her husband with the baby. But, as she ran, she didn't see the low, steep hill below her feet. She fell, tumbled, and died in a mangled mess.

"The undertakers went to clean her up and put her in a casket. At that time, there weren't coffins; just a large basket or so. Sadly enough, nobody went to visit her. After days, then weeks, then months, the body was forgotten.

"But one day, when a certain priest went to visit her, the basket where her body lay was opened. The body was gone. It was then that the woman became popular during talks and conversations. Many made her into a ghost who chases after little children at sunset. The older citizens, however, say that she picked her own body up out of the basket and ran away, even after death. They also say that she was vengeful, and begins to chase children for her lost baby, and even men who she mistakes as her husband.

Thunder crashed wildly outside, making everyone jerk from their silence. Sasuke closed his eyes.

"There have been deaths of married men since then, leaving their wives to live alone. Children have been missing from their homes. Every person was scared. Each night, in the silence near the hour of 2 A.M., they hear soft footsteps from out their door. It's in a rhythmic walking pace: _thump . . . thump . . . thump_. Then, it is said that when the woman ghost finds a prey of her liking . . . she runs after it."

Sasuke pushed his face to Naruto's sweaty one and bellowed, "_THUMP THUMP THUMP." _

The poor blonde fell off his chair in mortal terror.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" the girls screamed.

"They call this spirit the 'Running Ghost', or the 'Pacemaker'. She follows your every footstep . . . one by one. When you walk, she walks. When you pace, she paces. When you run . . . she runs after you. And that is my story." He clicked off the flashlight and sat back in his chair. "The end."

There was a momentary silence. The music man stopped clinking his triangle.

"Crap Uchiha, that was nice," Kiba exclaimed. Akamaru whined under his jacket.

"S-Sasuke-k-kun . . . that was too scary . . ." Sakura and Ino were hugging each other, crying.

Hinata excused herself to the bathroom. She practically rocketed off her seat. Shikamaru was actually gazing at the Uchiha boy with interest. Chouji was surrounded by twenty bags of chips that he chomped down over the story. Shino's glasses broke, so he just swiped out a new one from God-knows-where. Lee was sobbing for some reason, Neji was being a stone, Tenten curled into a ball like a hedgehog (her buns are like ears. LOLS) and Inuen . . . well, she was clapping at the Uchiha like an idiot.

"I liked that story," she said in that dreamy voice. "That ghost reminds me of my grandpa in Seoul . . ."

"Your grandpa?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hai."

"Why?"

She turned to face him, her eyes big and boggled. In the darkness, she looked like a big-eyed ghost. Silence. Sasuke blinked.

"I . . ." she whispered. ". . . don't know."

He fell anime-style.

"Where's Naruto, by the way?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke, who fell on the floor, turned his head to see the blonde's face up to his. After his shout, he was still lying on the floor.

"Shaaaa . . . Teme . . . my ears hurt because of your stupid thump thing . . ."

"That's the point, usuratonkachi. Jeez, and Inuen is weird . . ."

"She's a lot more normal than you. Gosh, what kinda story was that? I bet that woman was just your mom and you were that dead baby but you turned into some kind of vampire."

He got up and managed to kick his arm.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Sasuke grumbled, walking to the door.

"So am I! I'm gonna beat your ass, Uchiha!" Naruto ran after him.

Cupping her mouth, Inuen called in a drawl, "Remember, don't use the last stall!"

So the boys did their business and came back, with a few bruises of course. Kakashi still didn't come in, much to their relief.

"So, Shikamaru's next! Then, who else wants to go?"

"I'll go," Tenten said.

"'Kay! Hit it, Shikamaru!"

"Can somebody turn on the lights? It's too troublesome –"

"NO! WE'RE GONNA KEEP THE LIGHTS OFF! INUEN, GET BACK TO YOUR SEAT, AWAY FROM THE LIGHTS!"

"Haiiii."

"I'm playing my Game boy Advance!" a boy complained. "I can't see in the dark!"

Sasuke turned to him with an Uchiha glare. "Then by all means, get a Nintendo DS with the freakin' LIGHT. Gosh, you're not updated!"

"Go Shikamaru."

The genius closed his eyes. "There was a story about an old monk haunting the mountains . . . my dad lost a dare in his high school years and had to climb up a certain mountain and sleep there for a night. Mount Sashin, I think."

"Wah, I know that mountain! It's where priests and monks used to worship!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Yeah. My dad climbed the mountain at night and set up a tent in its depths. He began to sleep, but suddenly felt his tent rustling. He took out the knife he had and went out, but there was no one. He went back in, but his tent began to shake again. Okay, so he got kind of pissed off, so he ran out to attack the supposed intruder. But there was no one."

"I'm guessing that the spirits of monks were annoying him!" Naruto said, a fist under his chin in a thinking pose.

Shikamaru blinked in his usual bored way. "Correct, or so my dad says. He opened his eyes when he was inside his tent, and there were shadows of people with bald heads on the walls from his lantern light."

"Ooh, _sugoi_," the group whispered.

"Ne, ne, I heard that the monks that time back were very territorial," Naruto piped.

"Probably explains why my dad was being pestered," Shikamaru said. "After he saw the shadows, he began to pray in his tent, and the tent didn't shake or anything. This is probably because the monks are approving the sound of his prayers, so they left him alone."

"I see!" they exclaimed.

"Nice one, Shikamaru! Go, Tenten!"

"Mine is actually kind of scary . . ."

They all huddled together. "Say it anyways!" Naruto squeaked.

"Well, my dad told me a story about something that happened to my great uncle. He was a popular guy and was very rich. He had a big mansion, and in one of the rooms he kept items that he didn't really care about."

"Like . . . old books and trinkets?" Naruto asked.

"Like that. Except, besides all the books and old souvenirs, he kept a samurai suit(1) in there."

"Whoa! You mean the ones where its like a model of a man with the helmet and armor and everything?" Chouji yelped.

"Yes. He got it off an auction, and decided that he didn't really need it. So he put it away there. One night, he was sleeping close to 1 A.M., when he suddenly heard a clanking sound. He stood up and looked out his door. There was nothing. He went to his futon again, but the clanking kept going on. After a while, my uncle discovered that the noise was coming from _downstairs._ Where the room of useless items were."

"Dear Kami, don't tell me . . ." Naruto whispered.

"So my uncle went downstairs, and he heard the noise loud and clear as he went closer to the room." Tenten tapped her desk with her hands, making bumping sounds. "He went closer and closer, and then reached the room. He peeked through the hole on the room's door.

"The samurai suit was moving by itself, model and all. The box, where the suit sat upon? It was replaced by armored feet like a samurai. The suit lifted the sword that it carried motionlessly by its side before, and hacked all the items within the room. Each time it moved, its armor went _clank, clank, clank_."

Naruto, Chouji, and Kiba sucked their thumbs in fear.

"My uncle got more shocked than scared, so he ran back to his room and went to sleep. The next morning, he went back to the room, and the samurai suit was back in place, sitting on its box. He thought that he was just hallucinating, if he hadn't seen the broken and sliced objects all around the floor."

The class whimpered.

"That night, my uncle went back to the room. There was the clanking sound again. He looked through the hole, and saw the samurai suit jumping again. It was slicing the room up, and seemed to be grunting and clanking. _Kore kore kore_."

The group gulped. Inuen hid under Kiba.

"My uncle had a bat with him, and sidled to the wall. He was trying to catch his breath; he was nervous as hell. He finally looked back down to the hole, expecting to see the samurai in the middle of the room. But he didn't. Instead . . ."

Tenten pushed her face abruptly to her friends'. "The samurai was right in front of his eyes!"

Inuen fainted.

"The samurai lifted his sword and sliced the door. My uncle ran for his life down the hallway, and he heard the door break and splinter to the ground. Then the sound of running footsteps behind him. He ran out the door and never returned to the mansion. Everybody thought he went crazy, but did he really?" She lifted her face up and held the flashlight up her chin. "Muhahaha!" she cackled.

The class was silent.

". . . Jeez, Tenten . . . that was nuts."

"I'm never gonna touch those exotic samurai stuff in markets again."

"Tenten-sama's story reminded me of my aunt."

"Why?" Sasuke growled.

Inuen turned to look at him in that scary way again. "I don't know."

"You know, all these scary stories . . . they sound way too good to be real," Sakura commented.

"Yeah, a bit too . . . scary, yes?" Ino said.

"Well, I for one think such scary things are possible, like ghosts are real!" Kiba announced. "Akamaru can sense lots of stuffs, ghosts being one of them!"

"So, did your mutt ever find a ghost before?" Shino finally spoke quietly.

Kiba blushed. ". . . ONE DAY HE WILL."

"Hey, if ghosts really are real, they would be around everywhere. I mean, I dunno what you guys think, but most ghosts are the violent types, aren't they?" Naruto said.

"That's only in movies, buttwipe," Sasuke growled.

"No, there are such things," Neji suddenly spoke up. They all turned to look at him questioningly. "Many ghosts are violent, sometimes vengeful. They can harm humans if they wish."

"Harm humans? Have there been such things, Neji, or are you just trying to make us piss our pants?" Shikamaru asked dully.

Neji regarded him with a scornful scowl. "If I would lie, then I would be a disgrace. There have been many cases where people have obtained injuries from paranormal beings in their own households. In Japan, I've heard of such cases, sometimes in the news even."

"And who made you a ghosthunter, one-who-cannot-make-a-scary-story-so-jacked-it-off-from-a-movie?" Sasuke sneered.

"I'm not a ghosthunter, just one who is interested in current events," the Hyuuga said calmly.

"If what Neji-sama says is true, than that means most of Japan should have a ghost in every building!" Ino exclaimed.

"Don't get overexcited," Shikamaru muttered.

"M-maybe N-Neji-san is being h-honest," Hinata squeaked.

"Maybe Michael Jackson will quit touching children," Sasuke spat.

"Maybe our own school is haunted by ghosts," Inuen suddenly spoke. They all turned to look at her queerly.

"Okay, maybe you kinda had a lot to drink last night," Sakura growled.

"No, maybe she's right," Neji said, glancing at them all. "I've heard of haunted schools in Japan, China, Korea, all that."

"Somebody give me a Malibu," Shikamaru muttered. "I'm gonna knock myself out."

"It's not impossible," Chouji said thoughtfully.

"What makes you suddenly agree that our school is haunted, Neji-san?" Lee asked.

"I'm more than positive that it is," the Hyuuga said seriously. "Remember those times, when our janitor suddenly disappeared during his night shift . . . then missing students and strange occurrences."

"Strange occurrences like what, Neji?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Many students experience a queer sensation when they are usually by themselves, or so they told me. They keep hearing strange sounds, and sometimes, classroom objects flying across the room."

"Hmm . . . couldn't it have been just a prank?" Shikamaru mumbled.

Tenten gazed out the windows to the rainy world. "No . . . I heard of these events. Kachi told me that she stayed after school to sneak a few notes from our school textbooks. She was in the lab, but then she saw the beakers flying off the tables. There wasn't anybody with her; she made sure of that. She ran away back home, and the next day, the lab was covered with glass pieces."

Lightning struck from the clouds, lighting up the room. The group huddled closer together, pushing their desks so that they practically overlapped (2).

"You know, I think this school really is haunted, being so big and old after all," Naruto affirmed.

"Most schools are big and old, retard."

"If this school was to be haunted by ghosts, they would be the ghosts of students," Shikamaru said sternly.

"You can't really say that, can you, unless we really see the ghosts?" Tenten said dubiously.

"Well, what's a school supposed to be filled with? Students. There have been occasional deaths of students in history, hasn't there? And most are found in their own schools.

"And this is a high school building, has always been. High school is the time where students face all the stress and tests before college. Of course, that stress can be overloaded to a maximum point, much to cause a student's nightmares as a young person and thus, become a denial to the true meaning of life, especially those who are obsessed about the art of studying. Therefore, add the stress and denial and tests, and thus to a chance of suicide. The gossip that is devoted to most students in high school helps the students in their depression. So, thoroughly concluding this explanation, I would say that there is a 95 chance that this school is filled with dead high school students filled with vengeance, while the other 5 lies in the fact that the school is not haunted." He lifted the chalk from the chalkboard that he magically appeared in front of, having written dozens of miscellaneous calculations upon the board.

The group stared at him.

"Oh, and I forgot." Shikamaru quickly dashed a "pi" sign on the board.

"Wow, that's the biggest explanation I've ever heard you say, Shikamaru," Ino said.

"Is that really the reason? Not all high school students are suicidal."

"Wait, then if ghosts are really real and people have seen them, then why doesn't everyone believe in them?" Naruto asked.

"Ghosts were always believed by certain people. It's just that not all have experienced a ghost visit. They don't 'see' them, only sense another presence or feel a different feeling. Objects flying across a room doesn't really provide much proof to actually make a human believe in ghosts. It could be the force of nature or the mysteries of the world that continually make humans doubt. Scientists have been researching on the paranormal, and most say that ghosts are just a figment of fear or hallucination by the human itself, though they haven't worked on paranormal videos on camera. But, people only believe what they see, and most think that they are just kidding themselves. Like this Uchiha."

Shikamaru pointed to Sasuke with his ruler. "He currently doubts himself everyday about what his pure existence is. Whatever his reason is, he totally abashes it and thinks of another one. If people saw his true self, he would be broken apart and left as an outcast. The only reason he is so popular is because of his looks and cold reputation, immediately placing him in the category of 'cool'. It is the same with ghosts. They are unknown to people why they exist, and retain in their forms, and are mostly popular for how they look upon viewers, placing them in the supernatural category. If they were known by what they truly were, they wouldn't be entertainment. Since they are mostly 'seen', many have been asking themselves what they really are. So, ghosts stand more as a superstitious doubt more than of fact simply because of their extreme popularity that makes them seem rather disbelieving."

"Ah, _naruhodo_," they all said, tapping their hands with their fists. Neji nodded approvingly.

"Couldn't you just say that ghosts seem too good to be true?" Sasuke said, scowling.

Shikamaru shrugged.

"Wow, so I think I get it . . . but still, can that definitely prove our school is haunted?" Naruto murmured. "I mean, not that—Hey! Who turned on the lights?"

The classroom was brightly yellow. The lights were on to kill the scary atmosphere.

"Inuen, get back to your seat away from the lights!" Sasuke snapped, turning around expecting to see the girl near the door.

"I'm right here, Sasuke-sama," Inuen said, blinking at him from her seat two desks away from him.

"Alright, who turned on the lights?" Naruto bellowed. The class just stared at him, all sitting in their seats innocently. No one was near the lights.

The lights turned off to leave the room in grayness.

"Neji, are you using psychic powers to turn the lights on and off?" Naruto asked, paling.

"I'm as much a psychic as much as you're a brunette girl."

"Then who . . ." A girl suddenly crashed into the room, screaming. The whole class fell off their chairs in shock.

"What! What is it, Matsuri?!" a class mate cried.

"I was in the music room, but then I saw the stands and sheet music flying around by themselves!"

Naruto and the gang stared at her.

A textbook suddenly flew from the teacher's desk and smashed onto the back wall. The pencil case fell, and student desks suddenly overturned by themselves. The lights flickered on and off, in rhythm with the crashing thunder from outside. There was a vicious screeching sound, and long lines suddenly was dashed across the chalkboard.

The chalk began to levitate, and in the air, scratched out the word "Takai (2)" in an awkward and slanted position, ugly and scrawled. The chalk stopped, then crashed to the ground and broke into pieces.

Silence.

Kakashi suddenly poked his head into the room. He grinned behind his mask. "Sorry I'm late! I had a run-in with a ghost, so I had to run down the stairs for my life," he lied.

Oh, how they believed him!

". . . I wholeheartedly agree that this school is haunted," Naruto whispered.

Neji looked at the fainted girls all around him, apparently knocked out in shock. "What more proof do you need?" He crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

Sasuke stared at the board in the front of the room. "I swear . . . I saw a girl up there just a minute ago."

Thunder crashed.

-

**Hahaha** . . . **wow, ten pages xD**

**Sorry about the two day wait :X**

** u no, those samurai models that they had . . . they're funky**

**Takai means death**

**well, sorry agen! Review for continuation!**


	3. Mission: Ghosthunting!

**Wow . . . seriously didn't expect that many reviews…I mean, I was like "14 NEW EMAIL?" no kidding XX**

**Hahaha, ill continue! This time, its gonna be hilarious xD the pee in your pants in terror chapters are going up to Naruto and the gang!**

**Wait….:static: I'm…being…cut…off**

_**BEEEEEP**_

_**Blonde head sticks up in front of wavy camera, grins. Background is a fancy wooden door and huge house:**_

"**Hey, this is Uzumaki Narut-O on Jackass. Right now, I'm in Sasuke Uchiha's house, right in front of his bedroom. I'm gonna make his day a hell."**

**:Waves at camera man (Kiba) to follow. Opens the door in front of him to reveal a sleeping, bare Sasuke peacefully on a large bed in a blue room:**

"**Neji, give me the green spray paint."**

**:gives it to him. Sprays the paint on Sasuke, turning him entirely green.**

"**Okay, now the bug goggles"**

**:puts huge, rounded goggles like fly compound eyes on Sasuke. Uchiha prince looks like a giant green bug:**

"**The flyswatter!"**

**:big flyswatter:**

"**One, two, three . . ."**

"**THERE'S A HUGE FREAKIN' BUG IN THE HOUSE!!!!"**

"**WAAAAAH!" Sasuke wakes up and falls off the bed. "WHERE?!" Looks at himself. "Oh shi—"**

**:Naruto chases Sasuke with the flyswatter, slapping it on the unfortunate Uchiha. Neji, Kiba, and Naruto lmaoing:**

"**DON'T MOVE, THE BUG IS ON YOUR ASS!" :slap:**

"**DAMN IT, UZUMAKI!!!!! I LOOK LIKE A FREAKIN' ASS HULK FLY!"**

**­**

"Okay, okay, calm down, folks," Kakashi said calmly as he stood in front of the screaming class, reading his book without looking at them once.

Naruto and the gang were practically being trampled, except Sasuke, who just laid his hand on his hands and kept in a holy position.

"DID YOU SEE THAT?"

"THAT WAS FREAKIN' SCARY!"

"WHO DID IT? WHO DID IT?!"

"THIS PLACE IS HAUNTED!"

"POLTERGEIST! POLTERGEIST!!!"

"Hm? Did someone say this school is haunted?" Kakashi looked up, for once. The class immediately grew silent, staring at him with haunted eyes. "I think you're actually right on that. I believe this school is haunted too."

". . . You do?"

"Yes. I've seen quite a bit of good-looking ghosts here myself." He chuckled and crinkled his eye into an upside-down U. The class glared at him, enough to kill.

Kakashi went to the board and pointed at the scrawled "TAKAI". "And whoever wrote this, please stay after class and wash the boards in punishment for scaring the class."

"NOBODY WROTE IT, YOU PERVERT."

Suddenly, there were crashes and screams from the whole school building, upstairs and downstairs. The floor shook madly under the class's feet and they stumbled.

"Waah, it's an earthquake!" Naruto yelped.

"I've always wanted to be in an earthquake," Inuen said.

After a whole ten minutes of shrieks and chaos from the whole building, there was utter silence.

Then, the speaker cracked on. "All students, all students, please report to the auditorium. Teachers, lead them there. All students to the auditorium. NOW." It was principal Tsunade, and her word was law.

The class hurriedly went downstairs, followed by hundreds of other students who looked as haunted and horrified as themselves. Naruto poked Sasuke in the ribs as he stared at some tear-stricken faces, some paranoids shrieking when touched.

"Hey, were their rooms terrorized too?" the blonde asked the raven-head.

"I don't know," was his brilliant answer.

The classes all sat in the huge auditorium in silence. Naruto and his friends sat together in one row in the upper center of the seat columns, staring at the stage in front of them. The students all sat up and looked upon the stage.

Silently, awkwardly, slowly, a tall, blonde busty lady staggered upon the stage. In her limp hand was a bottle of sake, drained by more than half of itself. A shorter, timid, brown-haired woman followed behind the obviously drunk principal of the school.

Tsunade grabbed the microphone on the podium, nearly falling. Her half-hooded eyes glared at the students before her lazily.

"Thish is your principal speaking, Prinshipal Shoenade," Tsunade slurred. "If you're wondering, yesh, I'm drunk."

All of the teenagers sweatdropped. When Tsunade was drunk, she could topple a mountain if she wanted to for a bottle of liquor. No kidding.

"Anyways, I've heard all your screams and thumping in the school—'EY! YOU THERE!" She stabbed a finger at a boy in the front row, who squeaked in terror. "SIT UP STRAIGHT, LOOK AT ME, AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND TWO HOURS AGO."

"B-but I don't have a g-girlfriend," he cried.

"Oh . . . mmm, that's right. You gots a boy friend. My bad." She hiccupped. "I heard all of you kids. I heard you say that this school is haunted. Yeah, I would believe that, if it wasn't a bunch of BULLCRAP."

The students noticeably stiffened. Naruto slunk lower in his seat. _Tsunade can be an ass when she's drunk._

"No, actually, it isn't." She tilted her head to the roof and squinted curiously at the lights. "In fact, mebbe this school is haunted. Shizune, give me the list!"

The brown-haired woman shakily handed her a piece of paper, which she grabbed awkwardly. "Tsunade-sama, should I read—"

"NO, I CAN READ JUST FINE!" Tsunade screeched. The microphone whined. She looked at the list. "Okay, so this is the list of things I've been hearing from students that supposedly PROVES this school is haunted.

"Let's see . . . objects flying in the room, lights flickering on and off . . . ooh, spooky . . . mysterious writing on the board related to hexes and death . . . missing staff workers . . . missing students . . . sightings of a mysterious woman . . . oh, you perverts . . ." She slammed the list on the podium. "THAT'S SOME THINGS YOU ALL SAW THERE. AND I'M GONNA SAY THIS AND DETERMINE IT ONCE AND FOR ALL. THIS SCHOOL IS NOT HAUNTED. IF IT WERE HAUNTED, I'D BE OVER FIFTY AND LOOK LIKE I'M TWENTY. IF I HEAR ANY ONE OF YOU SAYING IT'S HAUNTED, I'LL THROTTLE YOU IN FRONT OF YOUR MOTHERS ON A SPIT OVER A FIRE OF BEER! KEEYASH!" She hit her fist on the podium and broke it, downing the rest of her sake in one gulp.

­

"Jeez, that hag made it seem as if the school was even more haunted than before!" Naruto muttered. It was lunchtime, and they were all sitting together.

"I do believe that it's already haunted. Other classes have seen and heard it themselves." Neji looked at the other students around him, who were quietly talking amongst themselves about the poltergeist. Some looked utterly ill, terrified, and shocked.

"Never expected our school to be haunted though," Ino said quietly.

"Anything can be haunted, from what I saw," Chouji said, munching on his chips.

"How can we prove that this school is haunted or not? I'd really, really like to know," Sakura exclaimed.

"Well, anything related to something scary isn't good, so let's keep it like that," Kiba said quickly.

"Yeah, right now, I just really wanna go home and forget this," Hinata murmured.

"But still . . . I would like to know . . ." Tenten murmured quietly, staring outside the windows at the rain.

"This whole ghost thing is making me kinda pissed . . ." Kiba grumbled, weighing his head on his palm.

". . . I have an idea," Naruto suddenly cried, snapping his fingers.

"What, dobe?" Sasuke growled.

Naruto gazed at them with an expectant grin. "Let's stay here . . . in this school . . . tonight." He turned on his flashlight to light up his face eerily.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"STAY IN THIS SCHOOL TONIGHT?"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

Naruto nearly toppled, yelping at their loudness.

"What kind of idea is that, usuratonkachi?" Sasuke snapped.

"You said you wanted to know if our school is haunted," Naruto whined, rubbing his aching head. "I'm sure all of you do. Don't you?"

They all looked nervously at each other.

"Well, y-yeah . . ."

"So, let's go to our school tonight, and have a ghost experience for ourselves," Naruto said brightly. "You know, like ghosthunters!"

"WHAAAAAT?!" they all screamed, right in his face. He fell off his seat. Poor kid.

"YOU'RE CRAZY!"

"Are you nuts?!" Tenten yelped.

"What kind of idea is that?!" Kiba roared.

"ARF, ARF!"

"I-I d-don't think that's r-right, N-Naruto-kun!"

"We wouldn't survive an hour by ourselves in here!"

"Do you really want us to die?!"

"Dobe . . ."

"I think it's sensible. We can prove that there are or are not ghosts in our school, providing the safety of others, including their sanity," Neji said quietly. They all turned to look at him.

". . . Now that Neji-san says it, it doesn't sound that bad," Lee said thoughtfully.

"What would we do here at night anyways?" Ino growled.

"Look for anything mysterious, anything that shows any sign of paranormal activity," Naruto said in his smart intelligent voice, writing it on a chalkboard that appeared out of nowhere. "It's like we're hunting! We'll stick together!"

". . . I still think it's crazy! You're crazy!" They all tackled the blonde again.

Shikamaru raised a hand lazily. "Can I have a say in this? I think it's troublesome."

"More than troublesome! It's outrageous! We're risking our necks here!"

"But we should find out, shouldn't we?!" Naruto yelped. "I mean, it's our school! And it sounds fun, doesn't it?"

"NO!"

"We'll be like heroes! C'mon, guys! We're in it as a team and doing it for the goodness of ourselves and the school! You don't wanna live thinking high school will be haunted without knowing for sure, right?"

They shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"So, who's in with me?" Naruto put his hand out in front of him, smiling brightly at them with hope.

They stared at his tanned hand in silence.

Then, a pale hand was put on top of Naruto's. "I'm in," Neji said calmly. "It seems interesting."

After a while, Sasuke put his hand in. "I'm in too," he said, smirking. "For a timekiller."

Next came Inuen. "I wanna go and see ghosts!"

Tenten reluctantly put her hand in. "I guess . . . it's for our school."

"Yes for youthfulness! Wonderful idea, Uzumaki-san!" Guess who put his hand in.

"I want to know . . . I guess I'll go." Sakura.

"Me too . . . but only if we're all together!" Ino.

"I-I'll g-go, N-Naruto-kun."

Kiba grinned wolfishly. "Sounds fun enough! Right Akamaru?" He put his hand in. Akamaru barked and put his paw in as well.

"I'm in for food." Chouji stuck his large hand on top of the dog-boy's.

". . ." Shino silently put his hand in.

Shikamaru sighed. "This is troublesome, but . . . there's nothing better to do at home." He placed his hand all the way on top of theirs.

"Oy! We're all in!" Naruto cheered. "Shikamaru, say it!"

"_Mendokuse_ . . . We'll meet at 10:15 PM sharp, in front of Koshiro Avenue, near the fences, agreed?"

"Agreed!"

"Right . . . bring all the materials that you can. Cameras for shooting evidence, flashlights, voice recorders, food if you need some," he looked pointedly at Chouji, "and all other useful stuff. Well, that's what you mostly need in a ghost hunt, I guess."

"Right!"

"For sure?"

"For sure!"

"Alright . . . we're all set. We'll start 'Mission: Ghosthunting'!" He threw his hand up.

They all threw their hands up together with determination and . . . a bit of fear.

**Whoo, got that set!**

**Sorry if this chapter isn't that exciting! Got a bit drowsy . . .**

**Anyways, again, please review for continuation!**

**Oh, and sorry I didn't put Hinata's story up yet! I promise, her story will come up in the next chapter or two, and it will be quite . . . well . . . unique :**

**Naruto: **Oy, author-san!

**Lafoodoo: **. . . How'd you get here?

**Naruto: **uh . . . there's a door?

**Lafoodoo: **wha . . . GET BACK TO THE STORY.

**Naruto: **But the teme is in there! He nearly killed me 'cause I spray-painted him . . .

**Lafoodoo: . . . **You spray-painted him?

**Naruto**: Uh . . . yeah

**Lafoodoo: **I'll pay you fifty bucks if you torture him again

**Naruto**: OH SWEET! Jackass crew, let's go!


	4. Punctuality kills the cat

**Sorry, sorry for the long update :X**

**I was in a . . . writer's block situation.**

**Anyways, commercial will cut short, and let's move on to "JACKASS".**

**:beep:**

"**Get the camera ready! Wait . . . it's starting!"**

"**Hey, this is Narut-O Uzumaki, with Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru. We're in the Uchiha's house, and we're ready to kick some Sasuke ass."**

**(Background is Sasuke's bedroom door)**

"**We dressed him up in a suit after he fell asleep. And we also switched his gel, if you know what I mean. Trust me. It's gonna be **_**pretty**_**."**

**:Door slams open:**

"**NARUTO ASSHOLE!"**

**:Sasuke wearing a long black tuxedo suit, black tie, and black pants. Highly polished shoes. Big sunglasses covering most of his face, and an MIB cap on his hair. Hair is spiked upwards like Vegeta, so hat is literally hovering on his hair in the air. Lols:**

"**WHAT THE DID YOU DO TO ME?"**

**:Jackass crew lmaoing:**

"**I'M SO GONNA IN KILL YOU!"**

**:Runs out the door into street, Sasuke chasing them. People all stare at the great Vegesuke:**

"**YOU'RE HAIR'S GONNA BREAK OFF!"**

"**SHUT UP!"**

**:Sasuke throws cap at them, misses, and trips on a screaming cat:**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto looked up at the ceiling on his bed, waiting for time to pass on.

It was 10:00 PM. And he was excited. _What if our school really is haunted? We'll be total heroes in all of Konoha! _(A/N: Don't get overexcited now . . .) He tapped his feet on his blankets and hummed happily.

"Hm, I should pack up some ghosthunting stuff, right?"

He stood up and looked through his messy drawers, pushing away useless trinkets and junk.

"Not a band-aid . . . no doll . . . scissors, no . . . 'I live for gay'? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

After some ticking minutes, the blonde managed to find a few useful things. Well, let's just say two.

"A flashlight . . . Kodak camera . . . a few cans of soda . . . oh, what's this?" He picked up a thin paper book. "A game manual? Cool! It's a scary game too! I'll take it with me! That's it." He stuffed them into a small beige bag. It was now 10:05.

"Well, I should get going now! Ten minutes until everyone else comes!" He cheerfully ran out of his apartment room and out the doors into the night air. It was a pleasant full-moon night, and there was enough light. The sky was a very dark blue, nearly black, but not entirely. Smiling, the hyperactive blonde ran down the street to Koshiro Avenue.

"Where's the damn teme?!"

It was 10:30 PM, and everyone in the gang except Sasuke was near the fences of Koshiro Avenue, which led to an area of the city where the malls on both sides of the streets were filled with life during day. There was not a single car in sight. Now it was completely quiet, dark, and seemed like a long hallway of buildings on the walls rather than doors.

It just looked immensely extended street, just to say.

Naruto paced about impatiently, veins popping from his head. Of all things, the bastard was late. And he was an Uchiha! He should've been the first to show up!

The gang members had some useful items. Tenten had a digital camera with her, with some extra batteries. Sakura and Ino both brought a camcorder completely charged. Hinata brought two long wires, which she claimed could sense other beings. Neji had a temperature detector to sense heat waves. Inuen had a single voice recorder. Chouji had food (of course). Kiba only brought Akamaru and a Mace (how useful is that for ghosts . . .?) Shino brought a net. Lee had a knife (lols) And Shikamaru . . . brought nothing useful, only a few small cracked bells that chimed when hit by small sticks included with them.

Now they all waited impatiently for the Uchiha.

"Damn it, when that teme gets here, I'm gonna strangle him!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up a moment. He's gonna come," Shikamaru muttered.

Ten minutes passed in silence. It was 10:40 PM. It was getting slightly cold.

"DAMMIT, THAT UCHIHA . . .!"

"Maybe we should go without him," Tenten suggested. "He might not be able to make it."

"Perhaps so."

Naruto raged. "It's like a thirty-minute walk to our school though . . . argh, if only Sasuke came on time . . .!"

Suddenly, there was a loud screeching sound behind them, and they all turned around in surprise. A large bulky thing was speeding towards them down the street, passing the fences at a rapid pace.

They didn't even have time to think when the thing screeched to a halt right in front of their noses, a cloud of dust rising behind it.

"Yo," a voice said lazily. It was none other than Uchiha Sasuke, sitting in the driver's seat of a black, extremely polished van, hand limply over the steering wheel. The car was big, shiny, and was obviously extremely expensive and extremely _hot_.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto roared. "What took you so long?!"

Sasuke glared at him. "Shut up, dobe. I was finding a few things in my house. I also had to sneak out without my brother noticing."

"Tch, you're still late," Naruto grumbled.

The Uchiha shrugged. "Whatever. Get in the van. I'll drive you to the school."

"So, let's all get on board rather than walk," Shikamaru said lazily. "Let's not waste any more troublesome time."

They all climbed in, and it turned out that the van had enough seats for all of them (wow). As soon as they all sat down, Sasuke pulled the van into drive and began to ride over to their school, down the silent carless road.

"Yo, Sasuke, did you bring anything?" Naruto asked in the passenger seat, looking at his rival curiously.

"Brought this," Sasuke tapped the dashboard of the van pointedly, "and I found some things in the garage that has most of my brother's stuff. Don't know what the hell they do, but they might be useful. They're in the trunk."

"What the hell is this, Uchiha?" Kiba pulled out one of the "things" from the trunk. It looked like a large, bulky, technological gun that shoot out giant lasers in games. It was covered in black, had a thick trigger, a spyhole scope perched on its hood, and would've been called a "round" shaped gun. A line ran across each of its sides, glowing a luminous neon green. Oh yes, this was a strange thing to behold.

"What _is _that?" Ino, Sakura, and Tenten yelped. "A real gun?!"

"It looks like something out of a freakin' game," Neji growled, tapping the thing around.

"Well, I don't know what they do," Sasuke snapped, gripping the wheel. "It was all piled together. Don't use them then."

Shikamaru lifted the gun, and peered through the spyhole. "I think we can use it for something. Who knows, the poltergeist could be human."

"So we're gonna kill him?!" Chouji yelped. Hinata squealed and turned blue.

"Of all things, I don't think this gun is for killing," Shikamaru mumbled. "Here, let's all take one."

There was enough of the strange guns for all of them. They each held them awkwardly in their hands, still confused as to why the Uchiha would have them. But they didn't say anything. Best not to mess with Sasuke when he's driving.

"Are we really using this crap?" Naruto muttered, pulling the hood back to form a nice snapping sound like all guns do.

"We don't even know what it does," Lee remarked.

"It's worth a try, and it looks cool," Kiba said, messing around with the gun and spinning it so that its neon line blurred in the air.

"It's a nice toy, Uchiha," Neji sneered.

Sasuke quietly sped up through the deserted street lit up only by the car's headlights. The school's structure was nearing their sight. They could already see its looming height in the darkness, its black glass windows. The full moon hung over the scene, in a corner, glowing dimly. Not a soul could be in the school. Except the intruding gang in a few minutes.

"I think it's pretty when it's dark here," Inuen remarked, her face put right up on the window as she stared at the blackness outside.

Naruto stared at the school for a while, repressing a shiver of excitement. Then, a question struck up in his mind.

"Ne, Sasuke-teme, how'd you get this car?"

"Let's say I borrowed it," the Uchiha said calmly, watching the road.

". . . Who's car is it?"

Sasuke scowled for a flicker of a second, but quickly replaced it with his usual calm frown. "No one important."

The van stopped in front of the school gates with grace (cars can have grace!) The metal bars that blocked the school yard and entrance stood firm like people themselves. The headlights faded, leaving only darkness in the entire area. Not a single light, the only shards of brightness coming from the interior of the van that provided a sense of comfort for the teenagers.

The school stood tall and eerie. Naruto gulped. The others sweatdropped nervously.

They were there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Whew . . . got that set. Sorry for the long update . . . sorta**

**Next chapter will begin Naruto's ghosthunt, and show a little something . . .**

**Reviews for continuation, agen!**

**Naruto: Oy, Lafoo!**

**Lafoodoo: Oh, yo, nice job with Sasuke.**

**Naruto: All worth it for fifty bucks.**

**Lafoodoo: You still gonna torture him?**

**Naruto: Oh hell yeah. It's gonna get worse for him every day**

**:Sasuke appears through authoress's door wearing tux and spiky hair up in the air:**

**Sasuke: NARUTO!**

**Lafoodoo: . . . is that . . . an MIB/Dragonball Z compilation fan?**

**Naruto: Gotta run!**

**:runs away:**


	5. Mission: Ghosthunting begins!

**Helllooo agen :D**

**So, it seems that Naruto took over some of my author talks and uses it for his show "Jackass", which I am currently enjoying very much. I mean, who doesn't want to see a tortured Sasuke?!**

**And I'm paying the blonde idiot for it too . . . dang it.**

**Anyways, on to the story:flies away:**

"I didn't think it was that easy to climb over the gates," Naruto muttered.

They all had climbed over the "treacherous", spiked gates of their school. Surprisingly, it was easy. Naruto thought that he would get impaled by the spikes, but with a little literal "push comes to shove", he made it through. Now they all stood in the silent schoolyard where it was filled with students playing soccer or running laps during school time.

Heh, not this time.

Sakura nervously fingered the large gun in her hands. "Guys, I'm scared."

"Don't worry, we'll stick together!" Ino said cheerily. Inside, she was about to erupt into screams.

Shikamaru approached the school entrance, the doors obviously locked. He gave it an experimental shove. The doors creaked backwards slightly, then pulled forward once more. Grunting, he pulled out a bottle of grease and a hairclip from his pockets.

"What's that for?" Naruto asked, clueless.

"I knew that these doors were gonna be locked, so I brought these with me." Shikamaru kneeled down and looked upwards to the lock on the doors. "These doors are old. I know that even if I unlock this lock, the doors still won't open because it's budged tight together."

"Why?"

"Janitor's a paranoid," Shikamaru said wryly. He poked the hairclip through the lock's hole. "Now, if I can just switch its little screws inside . . ." He twisted the clip about, his tongue sticking between his teeth. Little scritch and scratch sounds came from the clip and lock as the genius began to mess through it.

The gang looked over his shoulder silently, watching the process.

Then, _click_. The lock sprang open and fell to the ground. The teenagers grinned. Shikamaru was a genius.

"Okay, now for the grease part." Shikamaru took the bottle, shook it up, and starting from the top of the doors, oozed out the slippery fluid. It slithered down the length of the doors, reaching the bottom in a slow sticky mess.

Shikamaru wiped his hands and stood back, hands in pockets.

The gang watched him expectantly, waiting for the doors to suddenly pop open.

They didn't.

"Kiba, do the honors," Shikamaru said lazily, eyes closed.

The dog-boy grinned and Akamaru yipped. Without warning, he raised his leg and viciously slammed it on the doors with a loud "_A-shuh!"_

The doors burst through and opened, revealing the long hallway of the school.

The gang stared in amazement.

"Ooh! Youthful Kiba!" Lee yipped.

"That was part of the plan," Shikamaru said, and walked inside into the darkness of their school.

"_Yosh! _We're in!" Naruto whispered in excitement, and jumped inside. The others followed, holding their guns protectively.

The doors slowly shut behind them, leaving them into the abyss of their school. The girls squeaked slightly in surprise.

"Take your cameras, recorders, camcorders, and stuff out," Shikamaru ordered. "We're in."

They all withdrew their equipment and switched them on. Sakura and Ino's camcorder chimed softly and let out a pale light.

"Let's go to the second floor," Neji suggested. "That's where the music room is, and Matsuri said that objects were moving about in there."

They all hesitantly agreed, and with Naruto in the lead, they walked down the hallway. Their footsteps echoed throughout the empty corridor, and seemed to give the students an even bigger fear. Being alone wasn't the greatest thing in the world.

"Found the stairs," Naruto whispered, hugging his gun.

"Well, climb them!" Tenten murmured. "We can't just keep staying here."

Terrified, the blonde climbed one step. He stopped. Echo, echo . . .

Silence . . .

Another step. Stop. Echo, echo . . .

"GET GOING, YOU USURATONKACHI!"

"OKAY, OKAY!"

He walked up the last steps, then the next rail, and stopped at the entrance of the second floor. The teenagers stood silently, gazing at the door that led to the first haunted area of their school.

The door suddenly looked intimidating.

"Let's go," Shino's voice broke through the quiet.

And so they did.

--------------------------------------

Naruto stepped down the black hallway, hands shaking. Okay, he was scared. More than scared. _Stupid me, thinking up this idea! _He hated it already, and he hadn't even seen a ghost yet. He continued to walk, quaking, his friends following closely behind him, already feeling haunted.

The hallway that was once so bright was dark, black, and seemed to have nothing. Classroom doors lined its walls, stretched apart in a large width. All of the hallways were quite wide and long (stupid architects) and made the whole thing even scarier. The friends couldn't see anything down the hall except black. Utter, miserable black.

Oh yes, it was a miserable corridor.

Suddenly, Shikamaru called the group, "Stop."

They turned to him. "W-what is it, S-Shikamaru-kun?" Hinata stuttered in a bare whisper.

"We're in front of the music room."

A cold current spread across the group as they stared at the door in front of them, labeled "209."

Shikamaru sat down on the floor. He looked at the others in the darkness. "Sit down."

They all sat down nervously, hunched close together in a tight circle. The only light was from the camcorder, letting them see only shards of each other's faces, but enough for them to feel a little comforted, a little freaked out. Already, most of them were sweating in fear.

Shikamaru took out cracked, round bells from his bag, along with the sticks. "I brought these for a good reason, you know," he muttered. He placed all four of them in the center of their circle. Upon closer examination, the bells looked much more like small round bowls. The genius took one bell and placed it before him with a stick.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, each of you take one of them."

They reluctantly picked up the fragile object along with a stick.

"Put the bells down in front of you, and hold the stick in your right hand."

They did so. Naruto curiously looked at Shikamaru. Sasuke just stared coldly. Neji remained motionless.

"Now, follow me." Shikamaru closed his eyes and turned silent. Everyone watched him, hunching their shoulders.

Eyes shut, Shikamaru, with the stick, gently tapped the bell. It released a soft, ringing _ting_. Then silence.

Biting their lips, the three other boys hit their bells with the sticks. Together, they chimed in unison, the same calming ring. The note sunk into all of their hearts, and they suddenly all felt cold in the eerie silence after the bell's echoes.

After a moment of freezing silence, Shikamaru opened his eyes and aimed them at the boys. "Now, give them to three girls."

Naruto passed his bell to Sakura, Sasuke to Ino, and Neji to Tenten.

"After I tap my bell, tap yours," Shikamaru instructed. He shut his eyes once more and hit his bell.

Three chimes echoed after it.

"All of you, close your eyes," the Nara boy murmured. They all did so, feeling icy cold. Shivering, they moved closer to each other for warmth. Many say that if you close your eyes, all your fears will disappear in the comfort of darkness.

What a lie.

Naruto, his eyes closed, suddenly heard strange murmurs beside him, where Shikamaru sat. He peeked open his eyes, and saw that the boy was murmuring an incantation in an unintelligible language. The blonde quickly snapped his eyes shut, ears only picking up the sounds of the strange, quiet words coming from his friend's mouth.

After about two minutes, Shikamaru said, "Open your eyes."

They all did so with a bit of relief. Darkness wasn't pleasant at all, and being unknown to your surroundings was plain hell.

"What was that for, Shikamaru?" Inuen asked.

"It was to attract the ghosts out of their shells," he drawled, yawning. "My father had these. Both males and females tap the bells to draw out ghosts of both genders."

They stared at him, very much freaked out.

He shrugged. "Dunno if it works though. Just picked it off my Dad's manual."

---------

". . . So . . . where can we go?"

". . ."

The group was currently still sitting together in a circle, facing the walls, backs against each other. For a few minutes, they had stayed like that, clueless on what to do. Some were just plain clueless. Others . . . just forced themselves to be dumb. Well, who wants to meet up with some poltergeists anyway?

"I think we should split up," Neji said decisively.

"HELL NO!" they all cried.

"I agree," Shikamaru said, gazing at them through the camcorder's light. "But . . . not this time. When we get to the upper floors, we'll split."

They all sighed in relief. Seriously. They did NOT want to be split.

". . . Should we get moving?" Sasuke muttered, leaning on his gun lazily. Okay, so Uchihas get bored often. Big deal.

"Yeah, let's go," Naruto agreed, standing up on his feet. His legs quivered uncontrollably. "Uh . . . let's . . . keep going down the hall."

"Together," Ino suddenly blurted.

"Being our youthful selves!" Lee cheered, before being kicked in the shin by Neji.

"L-let's g-go, Naruto-kun!" Hinata said, giving a quick tiny smile.

The poor blonde walked down the length of the hallway, fingering his gun. He still didn't know what the hell it did, but he liked the feeling of actually holding a weapon. It made him feel safe, so to say. He boldly stood upright as he led his charge, trying to ignore the hugging darkness around him and the classroom doors that suddenly seemed larger.

"Let's check a room out," Kiba suggested, Akamaru whining in agreement.

"Okay . . ." Naruto stopped at the classroom "224."

"Well, go open it," Sakura urged.

The blonde took a deep breath, took the handle, and slid the door open.

The classroom was completely empty, clean, its desks filed neatly into rows. Shards of moonlight escaped through the windows, shining upon the corners of the room. The chalkboard was innocently blank. The closets closed. Not a sight of anything.

Naruto felt that this was a good time to take out his flashlight. He swiftly flashed it out and turned it on, a bit of hope in darkness.

"Oh, now you take it out, dobe," he heard Sasuke mutter.

He flashed it around the room, checking for anything suspicious. "Nothing here . . ."

Neji looked at his temperature sensor. "Nothing hot here either . . ."

"Take a picture anyways, Tenten," Shikamaru ordered.

"Shine it near the corners of the room, Naruto." Tenten raised her camera and snapped two pictures. Naruto took one wit his own camera as well.

"Nothing in this room. Let's keep going," Sasuke said. They shut the door and walked on.

Hinata took out her two long wires and held them in her hands, parallel to each other. She spun them slowly, left and right, her white eyes staring at them.

"The wires don't sense anything here . . ." she whispered.

"Then let's go to the next floor," Neji muttered.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru rubbed his head, yawning.

They ascended up the stairs, slightly bolder than before. Their bravery was temporary, however, when they saw the same dark hallway before them. Sucks to be in a haunted school, eh?

"Hmm . . . doesn't the third hallway also have a curb to another hallway?" Inuen asked. The gun was fit rather awkwardly in her arms.

"You're right," Naruto mumbled. "That hallway also goes around the whole floor, with one entrance upstairs."

"All the floors starting from the third floor are like that, dobe," Sasuke growled.

"Shut up!"

"You're making a lot of noise, usuratonkachi."

"GRRR!"

"W-wait!" Hinata suddenly cried. They all turned to look at her. Her rods were slowing moving together, crossing over each other to form an 'X'.

Their hearts froze.

"Whoa!" Neji stared at the sensor in his hand in disbelief. "It's getting hotter!"

There was suddenly a thud at the end of the hallway.

"What was that?!" Naruto cried, and immediately shined the flashlight down the hall.

"Dobe, turn off the light!" Sasuke hissed.

Naruto snapped it off.

There was another soft thud in the same direction.

"Damn!" Sasuke snarled. He raised his gun and snapped back its hood, aiming through the spyhole down the hallway.

The others lifted their guns as well, scared to death. They could barely hold their weapons straight.

Naruto trembled as he clung tight to the gun.

They waited, hearts beating just too fast. Their breaths were swift and unsteady. Eyes wide with terror. Legs like jelly. Minds a whirl.

. . . Silence.

"It's getting hotter!" Neji snapped.

. . . _Thud, thud, thud._

They all jerked, panicking.

_Thud, thud, thud . . . _

Sweaty palms, sweaty heads.

_Thud, thud, thud . . . _

Naruto touched the trigger with one sweaty finger, blue eyes wide. Sakura tensed, but held level. Shino remained motionless.

_Thud, thud, thud . . ._

Ino exhaled quietly. Kiba gritted his teeth. Akamaru growled. Neji narrowed his eyes. Lee frowned and his eyebrows bunched together. Tenten blinked rapidly.

_Thud, thud, thud . . ._

Inuen breathed silently. Chouji wobbled fearfully. Shikamaru lifted his lip in a scowl, barely touching the trigger. Hinata held her gun boldly, looking through the spyhole.

_Thud, thud, thud . . ._ _thud_

Biting lips. Hearts crashing.

. . . THUD, THUD, THUD.

"IT'S BEHIND US!" Sasuke suddenly roared.

Yelping, they whirled around, overwhelmed with fear beyond mankind, to confront the terrorizing fear—

To be continued…

------------------------------

Wahahaha, cliffhanger! Yes! Although I personally hate them . . . eh, sorry :X

…well, I got my blood test today, and I have to say, seeing my blood being pumped out is awesome o.o

LOLS, yes, im weird

Next update will be uh . . . hmm . . . well shortly after this one, let's say, just to make you guys happy, lolls :

Review for continuation!

Oh yeah, and hinata's story . . . will be posted soon. Sorry, I have to think of the right time and the right story! Meh . . .

**Naruto: **Be ready for our next episode of 'Jackass'!


	6. New visitors!

Update, update!

Yeah, sorry about lying a bit about the uh . . . "shortly" part

Well, I had lots of thinking to do . . . thas kinda why

So please . . . excuse me!

**Naruto**: It's all your fault, author

**Me**: Yes, I know :[

**Naruto: **…Slow

**Me: **Yo, no ramen for you. Jeez, discouraging me . . .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**FLASHBACK**_

_They waited, hearts beating just too fast. Their breaths were swift and unsteady. Eyes wide with terror. Legs like jelly. Minds a whirl._

_. . . Silence._

"_It's getting hotter!" Neji snapped._

_. . . Thud, thud, thud._

_They all jerked, panicking._

_Thud, thud, thud . . . _

_Sweaty palms, sweaty heads._

_Thud, thud, thud . . . _

_Naruto touched the trigger with one sweaty finger, blue eyes wide. Sakura tensed, but held level. Shino remained motionless._

_Thud, thud, thud . . ._

_Ino exhaled quietly. Kiba gritted his teeth. Akamaru growled. Neji narrowed his eyes. Lee frowned and his eyebrows bunched together. Tenten blinked rapidly._

_Thud, thud, thud . . ._

_Inuen breathed silently. Chouji wobbled fearfully. Shikamaru lifted his lip in a scowl, barely touching the trigger. Hinata held her gun boldly, looking through the spyhole._

_Thud, thud, thud . . . thud_

_Biting lips. Hearts crashing._

_. . . THUD, THUD, THUD._

"_IT'S BEHIND US!" Sasuke suddenly roared._

_Yelping, they whirled around, overwhelmed with fear beyond mankind, to confront the terrorizing fear—_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WAAAAAAAAAH!"

The young idiots screamed for their life as they saw their fears for the first time. Naruto conveniently shined his flashlight upon their cause of panic, and revealed the face of terror at last . . .

"ITACHI-NIISAN!" Sasuke roared in shock.

And none other than the elder Uchiha, standing ever so tall in front of them, glared at him. "Foolish little brother."

"W-wha?! Itachi?!" Naruto yelped, bewildered. The others just blinked, gawping like idiots at the surprising and . . . extravagant sight before them. They almost fainted.

Itachi was dressed entirely in black. Black shirt, long black pants, black hair . . . yeah, the good dark stuff. A short-sleeved black jacket hung baggily around him, showing his pale strong arms and leaving the shirt's front viewable. His hair kept in his usual ponytail, camouflaging perfectly with his clothes. His red eyes made him look even more dark and mysterious (ooh). In his arms, curiously, he carried the strange gun that Naruto and the others had, albeit a slightly bigger and more intimidating one with a duller neon line. Above all, Itachi looked freakin' _cool_.

"What are you doing here?!" Sasuke began to yell, completely caught off the hook. It was his sibling, after all.

Itachi narrowed his red eyes in a death glare. "Excuse me, _otouto_. I have more than one reason why I'm here. You weren't in the house. My car, all $100,000 of it, was stolen, gone from my parking lot. I believe that I have the full right to be here."

"You stole the car from ITACHI?!" Naruto shrieked, staring at Sasuke in horror. The others gazed at him in utter fear. No one would DARE try to steal anything from the red-eyed man, even if they didn't know his nature to the fullest extent. He was SCARY AS THE DEVIL when he was angry.

"Shut up, dobe. We needed it." Sasuke glared at his brother. "How did you know we were here?!"

Itachi lifted a small square object. "Tracker, one in the car, and one for me so I would know where it is."

". . ." The group was utterly silent.

"Yo, Itachi!" A blue, tall figure with wild hair suddenly stepped out of the shadows to stand beside the stoic Uchiha. "Was it them?" Small golden eyes peered at the group.

"K-KISAME?!" Naruto screeched, shocked. The group stared at him in astonishment.

"Not just him, un." A blonde-haired man, with a large bang of yellow hair over one eye, suddenly appeared next to the blue-faced man, smirking.

"DEIDARA?!" Sakura yelled. Everyone gaped.

"Ooh, ooh! Me, me! Don't forget me!" a loud voice suddenly shouted. A man with an orange mask covering his face, a single hole over the right eye, hopped from the darkness, waving his arm wildly like an idiot.

"TOBI??!!!!" the teenagers all screamed.

Okay, as if Itachi wasn't enough.

"W-why are you all here?!!" Naruto roared, jabbing his finger at the new visitors accusingly.

"Che, Itachi-sama asked us to come," Deidara scoffed. "Watch yourself, brat."

They were all dressed in the same black clothing as Itachi, save for Deidara who had long sleeves rather than short. They also carried the same guns similar to the group's but were larger, and had black belts equipped with strange objects. Some were luminous, some barely able to be seen.

One noun Naruto could describe them as were bounty hunters. He and his friends were modest compared to them, as they were wearing their white shirts, ties, and pants/skirts that were their school uniforms. He blushed, embarrassed.

"Itachi," Sasuke began to whisper coldly. His hands were clenched to fists. "Why did you bring them here?"

"I needed them," he said simply. "Ghosts can be violent, and we wouldn't want injuries around here."

"The hell?" Neji muttered.

They all blinked at the foursome in confusion and surprise.

". . . Uh . . . violent ghosts? NO WAY!" Naruto yelled.

"What, you don't think ghosts are real?" Kisame said. He hefted his gun over his shoulder.

"Er . . . we're trying to find out," Ino murmured.

"Oh, they're real," Deidara snorted. "For sure."

"How do you know?" Kiba asked suspiciously.

"We always thought ghosts were real, un, since we were kids."

"Why do you have the guns?" Tenten asked curiously, scrutinizing their larger weapons.

"For a purpose."

"Who made them?" Shino asked quietly.

Kisame grinned. "Itachi, actually."

"At age eleven," Itachi said quietly. "Used it only once."

The friends dropped their jaws at the Uchiha.

"_You _made these guns?!" Sasuke roared. He suddenly felt as if the gun in his hands would bite his fingers off at any moment.

"Yes, little brother. Of course, I hid them in the garage because you rarely go there. You managed to find them before sneaking out of the house for your little adventure."

Sasuke grit his teeth. He thought that he should feel a bit of respect for his genius brother, but that thought disappeared. "How did you know we were out for ghosts?"

"I have my ways." Of course. Uchihas always had ways.

Inuen raised her hand. "Er, I have a question Itachi-sama. What's up with the dark clothes?"

"Heehee! For a good reason!" Tobi whooped. "Deidara-saaaan!" He glomped the older man.

"GET OFF ME, TOBI, OR I SWEAR I'LL SHOOT YOU!" the blonde man roared.

They all sweatdropped. Shino lowered his glasses a fraction, then quickly put it back up.

"Itachi, get out of here!" Sasuke growled.

"I have the right to be here, foolish brother," he replied lowly, staring challengingly at him.

"Well, get out anyways!"

"Do try to bring me out this building, little brother," Itachi said quietly. "I dare you."

The others began to shudder nervously.

Sasuke growled.

Naruto frowned. This event was a little too much. "Still . . . I didn't expect Itachi to come in here . . ."

"So . . . what do we do now that we're caught?" Chouji grunted, suddenly looking scared.

"It's troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled, digging his hand into the back of his hair.

"Y-yes," Hinata squeaked.

The group suddenly felt disappointed, and just a tad bit afraid. Okay, more than a "tad bit". There wasItachi, Kisame, Deidara, and Tobi right in front of them after all. Some of them felt a little bit of relief. The ghosthunt is being stopped!

_Damn . . . we didn't finish investigating! _Naruto thought, clearly upset. _Kuso! _

The group scowled and hung their heads, thinking of the trouble they would face.

"Are you going to report us now, then?" Lee said, frowning.

"Looks like the hunt's over," Naruto grumbled, wearing a slight pout and rubbing his arm.

Itachi looked calmly at them. ". . . Who said it was over?"

They all jerked their heads up to stare at him.

"You mean . . . you're not going to tell on us?" Sakura squealed, eyes bright.

"No. We're staying here with all of you!" Tobi cheered.

"EHHH?!" they all yelled.

"Staying here? Why?! What for?!" Sasuke snarled, more surprised than angry.

Itachi gazed at their puzzled faces with utmost peace. "The same reason you and all your friends are here, little brother."

He lifted his gun with one hand, point upwards, to the roof. The hood was pulled back swiftly, the gun making its trademark snap. Itachi turned his head and stared at the group, crimson eyes blazing and narrowed to a dangerous determined look with a silver touch of serenity that only the eldest Uchiha could perform with grace, that brought a silent current of coldness with utmost precision . . .

"Ghosthunting."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh yeah . . . that's right

Not some animal, janitor, or average person

It's Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, and Tobi!!

Things are getting hotter by each chapter you read!

YEAH! LET THE FUN BEGIN!!!

THANKS TO ALL YOU REVIEWERS!


	7. A little violence

**5:19 PM, Uchiha manor. **

**:silence:**

**SLAM**

**:Sasuke closes front door, walks into Uchiha house, takes off his shoes at the door:**

**Sasuke: Tadaima . . .**

**:no answer. Sasuke blinks, confused:**

**Sasuke: Itachi?**

**:walks through the living room, looking furtively:**

**Sasuke: …Yo…where are you?**

**:Sasuke, annoyed, walks into kitchen and turns on light:**

**Sasuke: Itachi! He—HOLY CRAP!**

**:A large scaly creature coiled up on the kitchen floor, a few feet away from where Sasuke stood at the entrance of the kitchen. A scaly head, staring at the Uchiha:**

**Sasuke: SHIT, THERE'S A SNAKE IN HERE!**

**:Snake stares, black eyes wide:**

**Sasuke: CRAP, DAMN:CENSORED:CENSORED: HOLY , WHERE ARE YOU ITACHI?!**

**:Grabs random can and throws blindly at snake. Unmoving, tongue flickering:**

**Sasuke: THERE'S A IN SNAKE IN HERE! ITACHI! NIISAN! HOLY :CENSORED: SOMEONE GET IN HERE!**

**:Runs around, screaming and throwing everything around, hiding pathetically. Snake watches quietly:**

**Sasuke: ITACHI, GET IN HERE! DAMN YOU NARUTO! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! HOLY , YOU KNOW I'M SCARED OF SNAKES! GAAAAAH!**

**:Outside, Naruto and Jackass crew cracking up in the bushes, hearing the crashes from inside the house:**

**Naruto: Oh god, we got him. Thanks for helping us, Itachi! You were awesome!**

**:Itachi looks through the window, watching Sasuke running and cursing:**

**Itachi: Oh, it was totally worth it, Naruto-san. :smirks:**

**:Sasuke hiding behind table, sweating and screaming as snake stares. Hugs teddy and blanket tightly:**

**Sasuke: ITACHI!! IS IT REAL?! IS IT REAL?!**

**Naruto (in squeaky voice): It's real!!!**

**:Sasuke shrieks, runs into closet, lifting blanket over face:**

**Sasuke: HOLY , SAVE MEEEEE! **

_LAST TIME ON "WILY HAUNTING":_

Naaah, no flashbacks c(:

----------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, please explain to me WHY we need these again," Naruto demanded.

Naruto and the gang were given some "equipment", from the generosity of Itachi and his friends. Turns out the stuff were something that should be in a James Bond or Mission Impossible movie.

There was a long black belt secured around each other waists, holding what-in-the-world objects, like small round ovals which are quite equivalent to grenades in looks and size, a strange object that resembles a lighter, and a small box of some neon blue liquid. Along with the belt was a small, rectangular red mirror. It's grip, which was a curving gray piece of plastic, fit snugly behind their ears, thus leaving the red mirror hanging over their left eyes, sized nicely for eye-width and length.

And last but not least, a wireless radio. It was basically just a collar and earphone. A tiny black voicebox, shaped circular, was attached on a black collar that was strapped around the throat. The earphone was shaped to fit behind the ear frame, circling and settling over and behind the sense organ so it would be secured snugly. (sorry for the complicated explanation . . . just try to imagine an earphone with a frame rounding behind the ear and stopping at the lobe, and a black collar with a voicebox thing connected to the earphone by a wire.)

"Simple. Those red mirrors are for you to see the figures of the ghosts, and they usually don't come in color, but whatever. They're like those things for seeing lasers and stuff in movies, just these are for ghosts. You need those wireless so we can communicate with each other. And the belts . . . well, you'll find out soon, un." Deidara chuckled.

Itachi and his friends were wearing the same equipment.

The elder Uchiha looked at them through his red eyes, one of them hidden behind an, ironically, red mirror (lolls). "We're going to move together as a group up the stairs. When we get up there, we're going to split up."

They all looked at him in horror.

"Not for too long," Itachi said wryly. "We don't even know much if this school is haunted or not."

"Well, let's see." Kisame turned to them. "How many of you think this school is haunted?"

They all raised their hands without a word. A larger hand rose higher than theirs.

"TOBI! PUT YOUR HAND DOWN!" Deidara snapped.

"Haven't gotten much proof yet," Shikamaru said, scratching his head. "We're still searching, after all."

"Let's finish searching this floor," Itachi ordered.

Suddenly, there was a loud thud around the curb of the hallway. They all jerked towards that direction, the red mirrors glistening over their left eyes. Itachi looked pointedly at Kisame, Deidara, and Tobi. They nodded back, except Tobi, who was busy trying to hold his gun properly in military stance, fighter stance, and gladiator stance.

"What was that? Were you magically thudding like before?" Sasuke growled, looking at Itachi with a gleam in his eyes.

"What? Those thuds weren't by us! It was TOBI!" Deidara whacked the masked man on the back of his head.

"Ow," he said.

"Yeah, it was definitely by him," Kisame snorted. "He thought it would scare you guys."

"IT WAS FUNNY!" Tobi yelped.

"NO IT WASN'T!" the teenagers screamed.

"B-but your faces were soooo priceless!"

A loud crashing sound stopped any more talk. Itachi raised his eyebrows.

"Sounds a bit 'paranormal' to me, don't you think?" the Uchiha said without emotion.

"Hell yes it does," Kisame snorted.

"Naruto, go check it out."

"Hell no! You check it out, bastard!"

"Wanna die?"

"Both of you, shut up!"

"Jeez, can someone just go?"

"I'll go," Tenten suddenly said, looking at them determinedly. "Before we waste time."

"Then I-I'll go too," Sakura stammered, trying to look brave. Well, she didn't want to waste time either! And she should get over her fears . . .

"Me too!" Ino said, eyeing her rival.

The group nodded at the three, cowering inside. Itachi and his group watched them. "Be careful!"

Together, the trio ran down the hall, holding their guns protectively to their chests. The others watched them as they disappeared, turning at the curb of the hallway. There was an eerie silence.

". . . I wonder if they're okay over there . . ." Naruto murmured.

As soon as he uttered those words, an ear-piercing screech rang thunderously down the hall. The teenagers felt terror quake inside of them, eyes widened and hearts thumping erratically.

"Sakura, Tenten, Ino!" Naruto shouted, and began to run down the hall. Sasuke chased after him.

The group stamped after him, horrified, already thinking their friends doomed, barely able to balance correctly on their feet.

Naruto and Sasuke skidded at the turn and faced the new hall.

Tenten, Sakura, and Ino were screaming, fallen on their backs and staring horrifyingly at something before them that, to normal people, was pure nothing and air.

But they didn't have special red glasses.

Naruto gaped, dropping his gun so that it clattered to the floor. Before him, no, before the _girls_, was a white figure. Behind his red glass, everything was bathed in red, but the figure was all white, standing out from the crimson-colored scene, definitely in shape of a person. It glowed white, and Naruto could distinguish a bowed head of long white hair and a flowing gown reaching to the floor. He felt utterly cold just looking at the "person".

Sasuke stared, seeing the same thing as his friend. He just stared, and stared, screaming in terror inside.

"What is it?!" The others ran and smashed into their backs, but they didn't move in their petrified spots. The group stared northwards, gaping in horror.

And then, they let out an almighty scream.

The white figure snapped its head up, and they saw a glowing white face, with two red spheres plastered where eyes were supposed to be. No mouth, no nose. Just a pair or crimson lights.

And then, it ran towards them, arms flying backwards.

"KYAAAAAAAH!" they screamed, hugging each other for dear life with tears streaming down their eyes.

_I don't want to die, I don't want to die! _Naruto wailed in his mind.

_Dear God, I didn't even find a girlfriend! _Sasuke roared.

_I'm gonna get killed by a ghost!!! They're real!!! _Neji yelled.

_This is not youthful!!_

_It's a ghost, running! Ghosts can run?!_

_AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! IT'S FAST!!!_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Suddenly, there was a loud screech behind them, a stomp, and a swooping whoosh that blew on their backs. They snapped their heads upwards and yelped.

"NII-SAN?!" Sasuke screamed, busy clinging onto Naruto.

"GET DOWN!" Itachi had his gun raised, his red eyes glaring furiously before him.

They all ducked.

Itachi pulled the trigger.

Loud bangs sounded down the whole floor. Glowing silver bullets exploded from the gun, the sounds bursting in their ears.

"_That's _what it does?!" Naruto shouted over the roar of gunshots, covering his ears as he tried to look at the Uchiha under the lighting gunshots.

"YO, STOP SHOOTING, MY EARS FREAKIN' HURT!" Sasuke screamed.

"This is for stealing my car, foolish _otouto!" _

Behind their red glasses, they watched in horrified fascination at the figure. It screamed, they could hear it, an utterly bone-chilling scream as the bullets shot past it. It flailed its bony arms, screaming in a horrid piercing voice.

_BANG, BANG!_

There was suddenly a loud bang from behind them all, making them jerk their heads over their shoulders. There were loud footsteps, and suddenly Tobi skidded to a halt behind Itachi, his gun crazily held in his arms as bullets shot out wildly. The group ducked, terrified, as the bullets shot random areas, dangerously close to their own heads.

"DON'T WORRY, TOBI WILL SAVE YOU ALL!" the masked man roared over the bullet shots, spinning on his own feet as he continued to shoot randomly.

"TOBI, GET BACK AND STOP SHOOTING!" Itachi bellowed. "YOU'LL KILL THEM BEFORE THE GHOST DOES!"

The white being suddenly gave a heart-wrenching wail, and it ran through the wall, disappearing from sight. Itachi stopped shooting, silent. The group still had their heads ducked, because Tobi was still shooting at every place he could and twirling on his feet in a frenzy.

"Tobi." Itachi walked over to the man and slapped him on the head, the sound echoing down the floor.

"OWWW!" Tobi yelped, dropping his gun.

The teenagers slowly lifted their heads, still stunned after the event. They couldn't stand up, their legs like jelly.

"W-what was that?" Ino breathed.

"A ghost. Now you made your first encounter." Itachi stared hard at Tobi, who was rubbing his head, whining.

They all stared at each other, the light finally reaching them in an utterly heart-sinking way.

Ghosts were definitely real. And they were _freakin' _scary.

Naruto fainted.

Deidara and Kisame suddenly appeared, staring at Itachi. "So, there was one?"

"Definitely a ghost."

"Oh shiznaz," Inuen stated. They all turned to stare at her. She fainted.

". . . Itachi, please do not tell me that white _thing _was a ghost," Sasuke muttered.

"Yes, it was, _otouto_."

". . ."

Ino, Sakura, Chouji, Kiba, Lee, and Tenten all collapsed to the floor.

Sasuke, Hinata, Shino, and Neji stared at the fallen bodies, the only teenagers standing.

"So ghosts are real . . ." Sasuke whispered.

"Always were real."

Shino fainted.

"So, the ghosthunt really begins. Now."

"WHEE!" Tobi yelled.

**JACKASS:**

_**Naruto, gang, and Itachi look through the window of Uchiha house. Sasuke still screaming, hiding in closet**_

**Naruto: Omg, he's still in there?**

**Neji: What a wimp . . .**

**Itachi: . . . (stands up from bushes and begins to walk into house)**

**Naruto: Itachi?**

_**Itachi opens door and goes in)**_

**Naruto (**_**mouths 'What is he doing?' to camera)**_

_**(Camera looking through window. Itachi goes into kitchen where the snake is and grabs it by the neck. He walks over to Sasuke's closet, kicks door open, throws snake in, and slams it shut)**_

**Sasuke: HOLY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**Naruto and crew cracking up as Itachi calmly walks back to them)**_

**Naruto: OMG, THAT WAS GENIUS! **

**Kiba: That snake wasn't even poisonous!**

**Itachi: But my otouto doesn't know that, does he?**

**Naruto: Hell yeah! Aight, that's it for 'Jackass today'. See ya!**

**Kiba: But I'm hungry . . .**

**Naruto: So am I . . . hey Itachi, can we party at your house?**

**Itachi: I'll permit it, for tormenting Sasuke.**

**Crew: YEAAAAH!**

_**Walks inside house, chatting and ignoring Sasuke)**_

**Naruto: We should invite Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Chouji . . . **

_**Walking through the kitchen, approaching Sasuke's screaming closet. Itachi swiftly turns lock as they pass the door.)**_

**Sasuke: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

_**closet banging)**_

**Itachi: Indeed . . .**


	8. Sorry! this is for all current reviewers

Sorry people! This is not a new chapter, but I had to write this to thank all the awesome reviewers who urged me to continue the story :D

_Here they are!:_

**XxPoisned DreamsxX**Ahhh yes. My first reviewer. Haha, when I first read ur review, I was like "whoaaaa" but it did make me smile a lot! And you also wrote like a review for every chapter! Thank u a lot for reviewing!

**SharadaGirl**Another great person! You wrote more than one review, which makes me a bit spastic :. Thank u!

**gare de lyon - ROAR**Your reviews made me smile lots : I gotta thank you for that!

**September Rhyme**Hahaha, I was laughing when I saw all your reviews! I finally have a great spastic reviewer! Oh, P.S.: XD

**Youko-Kuramas-Kitsune**You are also a great reviewer! Just as great as all the reviewers above! Thank you for urging me to update:DD

The people above are NOT the only people who reviewed. They're just the ones who reviewed more than once and who I remember the most xD

Of course, there are lots more! And here they are:

**Shadow Princess CherryBlossoms**

**Rhed**

**suzsan**

**sakisasu**

**Dark Lonely Death**

Thank you, all of you:DDD u guys really make my day

Writers, if you want awesome reviewers, talk to these guys ;

**Naruto**: HELL YEAAAAAH!

_**Itachi waves 'I LUV REVIEWERS' flag idly**_

**Itachi: **Whoot . . . whoot . . .

**Tobi**: LETS BREAKDANCE! _Boom chicka boom chicka boom whoo whoo!_

**Lafoodoo: **:sweatdrops:


	9. Separate !

"Okay, we're going to split up now," Itachi stated, staring at their terrified faces impassively.

"Pray tell me, aniki. We've just seen a ghost. Isn't it best if we stick together?" Sasuke growled. Of course he wouldn't tell his older brother/most hated person in his world that he was scared.

"You've seen the ghost. And you know what to do." Itachi's eye twitched when they all turned to look at Tobi. "No, not what Tobi did."

"Uh, Itachi-san, where are we going to go?" Naruto asked timidly. He did NOT want to be alone in this godforsaken school. Heck, he'd rather stay with Sasuke bastard.

The eldest Uchiha lifted a thin finger upwards. "We're moving to the next floor first as a group. There, we'll separate."

"WE DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!" the teenagers immediately wailed. For emphasis, they clung to each other and looked at the adults with puppy eyes.

Itachi's eyes twitched. He was not the biggest softie. Kisame snorted. Deidara turned away, trying to ignore their faces. Tobi, however, cried out loud when he saw them.

"AWWWW! THEY'RE SO CUTEEEE!" He ran over to them, spreading his arms out wide.

_Oh crap_. They quickly stepped to two sides. Tobi slipped and fell between them.

"Ow."

"Let's move out now," Itachi murmured. "Stay close together. Ghosts can be violent. Naruto-kun, please direct us with your flashlight."

Gulping, the teenagers nearly crashed to the elders' (HAHA, ELDERS) backs, shoulder to shoulder. They exaggerated the "close together" part, but they didn't want to risk another ghost just waiting to rape their skin with fear.

As they began to ascend the stairs in silence, the small circle of light guiding their way, Naruto began to think. Since he was a kid, he didn't really believe in ghosts. Nope. He thought they were just people in long white towels or blankets just walking around. But that ghost from before . . . _Freaky as hell_, he thought, gulping. _Will there be a lot more different ghosts? _The blonde looked around the stairs. It was too dark. And the only light was from his own flashlight. He began sweating nervously.

"Naruto, hold your flashlight correctly," Sasuke hissed.

"Oy, chibi, can ya aim the light in front of us?" Kisame growled.

The others couldn't really blame the blonde. The stairway was very intimidating. Each corner and turn they make, they feared something was waiting for them in the darkness. It was quite crowded as well, making them sweat even more. Sucks.

"There's our floor, un," Deidara broke the silence, pointing in front of them.

The 3rd floor sign glowed eerily above their heads. They all stared at it, feeling cold.

The teenagers gulped as they walked into the dark hallway. It was the same old black. They should be used to it, right?

Wrong.

Itachi suddenly swerved and looked at them, his red eyes glowing. "This is where we'll separate."

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _they all screamed in their minds.

_I DON'T WANNA BE ALONE!! _Naruto yelled, mentally gripping his hair in terror.

_DAMN YOU, NII-SAN! _Sasuke thought furiously.

_. . . Dear Kami . . . please let Itachi-san reconsider_, Inuen thought in silent prayer.

_This better be a good decision, _Neji thought, scowling. _Not that . . . I'm scared or anything . . ._

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _all the other girls screamed.

Itachi watched them emotionlessly as they stared at him, faces pale, eyes wide and watery with unshed tears, stricken with horror. Some looked ready to faint. _They're clinging to each other like dolls . . ._

"We're splitting into two groups," Itachi said in his quiet, low voice.

Relief washed over the gang, and they quietly sighed happily. Kisame rolled his eyes.

_Please let me be with Sasuke-kun! _Sakura and Ino both thought.

_Oh, the Uchiha tick says it now, _Neji thought irritably.

_Troublesome_.

"First group . . ." Itachi pointed to the majority of the teenagers, his finger aimed at each of their staring faces. "Neji, Lee, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Tenten, Chouji, Kisame, and myself. Move to one side."

The chosen ones burst with happiness. They were one large group together, which means the whole ideal of "Safety in numbers".

_Wait . . . Sasuke-kun isn't with us! _Sakura suddenly realized, and inwardly wailed.

_No!! _Ino cried.

Itachi slowly turned to the remaining people, who stared at him in utter disbelief.

"Otouto-brat, Naruto, Inuen, Deidara, and Tobi will be the second group," he said quietly.

_. . . Why is our group so much smaller than the others? _Inuen thought, blinking.

_DAMN YOU, ANIKI!!!! _

_. . . I'm stuck with Sasuke-teme and Inuen . . . _

"WHY US?!" the second group all roared, except Tobi.

"Why am I stuck with a smaller bunch of chibis, un?!" Deidara demanded, swishing his large bang from his eye.

"Why is our group smaller than the first one?!" Sasuke roared, eyes glowing red with fury.

"Why are we even splitting like this?!" Inuen yelled.

"Why am I stuck with Sasuke-teme, the blonde she-he, and the masked idiot?!" Naruto bellowed angrily.

"HEY!"

"Tobi loves you all!" the masked man cheered, throwing his arms in the air.

The separate group stared at them, sweatdropping. Kisame sighed and flopped a hand to his blue face.

Itachi calmly gazed at the infuriated members. "I'm sure you can all adapt to a small company. You all seem like reasonable, intelligent youths."

"YOUTH!" Lee randomly screamed. Neji punched him down.

"For example. Otouto." Sasuke snapped his head to face his brother challengingly. "You are exceptional in most subjects. You are best at science and math, aren't you?"

Sasuke stared at his older brother, bewildered to hear a compliment.

Itachi looked at Naruto. "And you, Uzumaki-kun. You may be lazy at most classes, but I hear you actually pay attention in Gym and English."

Naruto blushed.

"And Inuen-san. You are quite talented in Creative Writing, aren't you?"

Inuen ducked her head.

Itachi turned to Deidara. "Deidara . . ."

The blonde-haired man snorted, crossing his arms. "Art was my best subject, Itachi. You of all people should know that."

The Uchiha nodded. "And that's why . . ."

"OOH! OOH! AND TOBI!" the masked man yelped.

Itachi blinked.

"Tobi was good in Lunch! Lunch!!!"

They all stared at him.

Itachi continued. "All of you together can put your skills to the test while looking for ghosts. You are, say, professional at them."

"It's not as if your group aren't any dumber at them," Sasuke snapped.

"Maybe not. But I know your group have sufficient skills and numbers to survive. Or do you doubt yourself, little brother?"

Sasuke growled. He _seriously _did not want to be underestimated by his brother at this time.

"And _our_ group will be investigating, perhaps, in lesser numbers." Kisame flashed them a shark grin, making them shudder.

Itachi gazed at his brother's group calmly. "So, do you agree to your group now? Or would you prefer to go individually?"

That completely broke the doubting ice.

"We'll stay in this group," they quickly replied.

"Good." Itachi looked at them all, trapping them in his crimson gaze. "Any problems?"

They didn't dare utter a word to challenge the Uchiha.

"I'm sure we're all on good terms now, aren't we?" Itachi said calmly, ignoring their nervous sweating faces. "We're going to need to communicate with each other. Our communication range is quite long, but don't wander far. Adjust volume."

They spun their voiceboxes, tuning the radio headset to an appropriate decibel.

"Name your group, so you won't be confused when communicating," Itachi ordered.

Naruto turned to Sasuke, Inuen, Deidara, and Tobi. "Well, what should we call ourselves?"

"Team Bang, un!" Deidara prompted.

"Team Tobi!" Tobi whooped.

"Team Idiot," Sasuke growled.

Naruto glared at the raven-head. "I vote for Team Ramen!"

"Team Five," Inuen suggested.

"Team Art-Bang!"

"Team Tobi!"

"Team Useless."

"Team Orange!"

"Team Red?"

"Team Tobi!"

"Team Explosive!"

"Team Black."

"Team Jinchuuriki."

The group members turned to look at Naruto, who had proposed the last title. He shrugged.

"It sounds cool, doesn't it? I think it's good. Any complaints?"

Deidara shrugged. "It's not bad."

"Not too idiotic," Sasuke muttered.

"I like it!" Tobi exclaimed.

"I'm fine with that," Inuen said.

"Wait . . . I like Team Ramen better though . . ." Naruto mumbled.

"NO."

"Fine, Team Jinchuuriki."

The blonde turned to Itachi and Kisame's large group. They were watching them with the "wtf" look.

"Did you guys pick a name yet?" Naruto asked.

"Team Bijuu," Kisame said.

_. . . That was fast_.

"We're going to separate," Itachi murmured. "Team Bijuu will stay on this floor and investigate. Team Jinchuuriki will move two floors up and check for anything there."

"There are ten floors in this building. We gotta move fast and easy. If you see any ghosts, well, you know what to do," Kisame added.

"You will need these as well." Itachi, from his magical black pockets, took out a number of small rectangular/square objects. He threw them out, one to every teenager.

Naruto caught the object thrown at him, and gazed at it carefully.

"Press the button on the side," Itachi said.

There were several clicking sounds, and suddenly, light shone from the devices in their hands.

"A pocket flashlight," Shikamaru grunted. "Resourceful."

Naruto fingered the flashlight. It was shaped as a slim, long rectangle, a silver color, and light beamed in an arc from its average-sized round lens. A hold was on its flat back, to allow the device to be clipped to the front of the pocket. At least it sprinkled some glow in the darkness. Just enough to see what was in front of him.

"Put it in your chest pockets. The beam can be directed elsewhere by turning the head of the flashlight. They're fully charged," Itachi explained.

"So, we're all ready," Kisame said. Fifteen beams of light turned to him and Itachi. The group's faces looked slightly less frightened than before, with a bit of determination embedded in their expressions.

Itachi stared at them, his eyes beaming. "I'm warning you. You will run into ghosts, perhaps a large number of them. When you see one, you know what to do." He looked at their guns. "Don't hesitate. Or they will get to you first."

They stared at him.

"Oh, and if there are any complications with the gun . . ." Itachi threw some more junk at each of them. They were long black straps with a hooking metal part (…thing?) on both ends.

"Attach the metal ends to the gun. There are two areas close to its front and back where you can hook the strap. With it on, you can carry the gun on your back.

"And now, we begin our true mission. Take precaution in all steps, and always stick together. Separate only when you need to, and if you must, go into pairs or threes. Always stay in contact, and don't lose sight of your group. Ghosts are usually not the kindest of beings." Itachi looked at them intently. "Shoot for your life.

"Oh, and one more thing." Itachi looked at them all. "You might not get out of here unscathed. Ghosts can effectively harm living beings. Watch out for anything, and keep a constant eye on your back."

"If there's anything interesting, be sure to tell us," Kisame continued for him.

"We already put a sound barrier around the school. People nearby won't hear any noise coming from within this building, unless you break the barrier, which I'm sure you _won't_."

Itachi closed his eyes. "This is not a life or death situation, but if there are a great many of ghosts in here, it just might be. Remember, this school's safety of demons is in your hands."

". . . Coolio," Tobi said in the silence.

"And with that, let's separate."

-----------------------------

**Uh . . . sorry so much about the long update:X**

**I was busy thinking up about this chapter**

**Kinda sucks, doesn't it? xP**

**Don't worry, the next chapter will be very fun!**

**Naruto: Yeah . . . right**

**Lafoodoo: GO BACK TO JACKASS.**


	10. Darkness, Shock, and 200 percent fear

So the groups are finally separated . . .

What will happen now?!

Team Jinchuuriki and Bijuu must accomplish their ghosthunt individually

Will they make it out alive?!

Here in Chapter 9 of "Wily Haunting"!

* * *

". . ."

". . ."

"Senpai . . ."

". . ."

"Senpai . . ."

". . ."

"Senpaii . . ."

". . . . . . ."

"Seeeeeeeeennnnpaaaaaaaaaaaaaa—"

"WHAT?!"

". . . Hi."

"Tobi, shut up or I will personally shoot you through your mask hole."

". . ."

". . ."

". . . Senpaiiii!"

"TOBI—"

Sasuke turned around and glared angrily at them. "If you two can't shut up, you can get lost."

Deidara glared right back at the younger Uchiha. "Who's the elder here, emo brat? Sheesh, you're worse than your brother, un."

"My brother is a completely different person from me."

Naruto let out a snort.

"I don't see much of a difference . . ." Deidara grumbled.

Inuen turned to them from the top of the stairs, the light beaming on their faces. "Guys, let's hurry. There could be ghosts everywhere, but we just don't know it."

"Why does your school have to have so many floors, hm?" the blonde man muttered. His black shoes clacked loudly on the clean white floor.

"This school is the biggest in Nippon, and the most famous," Naruto explained, looking around through his red mirror. "It'd be natural for the school to be big to be famous."

"Of course, Konoha High also provides lots of courses and chances for education. Our principal can be demented sometimes, but she's alright," Inuen added.

"I like this school. It's big and dark!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Do you guys hang out often?" Deidara asked as they began to climb the next flight of stairs to their destination.

"Yeah. We're sorta famous here in our own way." Naruto laughed.

"Che, how many people would actually know you guys?"

". . . A fair amount . . ."

"We're almost there," Inuen said, slightly pacing up the steps. Their own sneakers were loud in the silent stairway, making small, short echoes.

After some quiet climbing, the entrance to the 5th floor was before them. The sign glowed leeringly at their faces, making them somewhat anxious.

"Well, let's go," Deidara said after a moment of silence.

Naruto cautiously stepped into the new hallway, looking around furtively. After the third floor, all of the upper floors were very wide, very long, and went around the four corners of the storey, like a giant square, so to say.

"This floor's huge!" Tobi commented, stepping beside the blonde.

"Let's check the rooms," Sasuke suggested. "We might find something."

"Keep your guard up, un," Deidara pre-warned them.

Team Jinchuuriki began their walk on the 5th floor, sticking close together, but enough for their own personal space. They said nothing, heard nothing, saw nothing in their lighted paths as they investigated the floor, searching for rooms to visit.

It was after a few minutes that Naruto suddenly stopped, the others passing him silently. "Wait!" he hissed.

They all paused and turned behind to look at him curiously, light shining on his tanned face. Naruto had his hand near his ear, and was staring at the ground.

"What?" Sasuke muttered.

"I . . . I think I hear something . . ." the blonde said softly.

"Like what?" Deidara said, inwardly tensing.

"Like . . . a crackling sound . . ."

As if on cue, a small crackling noise rang in the silence. Yelping, they jumped up and faced opposite directions, aiming their guns out protectively: Sasuke and Naruto facing behind them, Deidara, Tobi, and Inuen facing in front of them. Facing nothing but darkness. Nothing at all.

"There's nothing . . ." Sasuke muttered, lowering his gun.

". . . What was that?" Inuen asked, scared.

"Did we imagine it?" Tobi wondered.

"But we all heard it . . ." Deidara pointed out.

The crackle sound came again, louder. They all tensed, and squinted to see through the darkness. Just what was it? They stepped backwards, getting closer to each other.

_. . . zzzrak._

Their backs touched. Their guns lifted. They were breathing heavily, feeling fear eating away at them in every passing second. There was still nothing to see.

The crackle came, louder.

"What is it?" Deidara hissed.

Crackle.

Sweat dropped down from Naruto's head, his blue eyes widened with fear. Inuen held her breath, fearing to breathe and make noise. Sasuke bit his lip, trying to calm his nerves and hold his gun properly. Deidara crouched his back, staring through the darkness. Tobi shivered, but stayed in his petrified position.

Frightened.

. . . Too quiet.

Enveloped in darkness.

Silence . . . tense . . . scared . . . silence . . .

"_Hello?" _a low voice suddenly crackled in their ears.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" they all screamed in terror, their limbs whooshing into the air, jumping to the tip of their feet in an explosion of shock!

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

_Two floors down, Team Bijuu's spot:_

Itachi calmly waited for the horrified screams of Team Jinchuuriki to end, his earpiece held a little distance from his ear so he wouldn't particularly hear the disastrous sound.

The other members of Team Bijuu, however, gripped their ears in agony, the screams reverberating and tangling their minds.

The screams began to dull after a few agonizing minutes. There was a long stretch of silence.

Itachi said quietly, "Hello? Itachi speaking."

"_WHAT THE CRAP WAS THAT FOR, HM?!" _Deidara's voice yelled in the earpieces.

"_THAT WAS COMPLETELY UNNECESSARY!"_

"_YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!"_

"_TOBI WET HIS PANTS!"_

"_DAMN YOU, NII-SAN!"_

Team Bijuu nearly fainted from their booming outraged responses.

"You were supposed to communicate with us," Itachi said back quietly, utterly tranquil.

"_WE GOT FRICKIN' SCARED OUT OF OUR CLOTHES!"_

"Why is that?"

"_Well, all we heard was this sort of crackling noise," _came Naruto's voice.

"Expect more of that later."

"_. . . Sadistic person," _Deidara's voice grumbled.

"_We thought the sound was some sort of ghost," _Inuen's voice crackled.

"How original."

"_Che! You're evil!"_

". . . So I am."

"..."

"Any problems up there, mainly caused by Sasuke?"

". . . _OY! WHAT'S YOUR DEAL?! AND WHAT WAS THAT, SCARING US TO HELL_?"

Itachi turned to Kisame, ignoring the other twitching teenagers of Team Bijuu. "I think they handled it pretty well for the first time," he said calmly.

------------------------------------------------------

_Two floors up, Team Jinchuuriki's spot_:

Sasuke tapped furiously on his earpiece, practically crushing it in his fist. "Oy! Answer us, you damn brother!"

"_Foolish otouto . . . do you not know that you could be attracting ghosts by your own voice?"_

Team Jinchuuriki stiffened and looked fearfully at each other's pale faces, considerably whitened by the damage Itachi caused. After a pause, Naruto began to speak.

"Itachi, why did you randomly speak into the headset and scare the crap out of us?"

"_I was testing our communication alliance. Expect more of that."_

They shared a wrinkled expression.

"Yeah, well, you picked one of the worst times to talk, un," Deidara remarked.

"_I'm not sorry."_

They all sighed.

"How is it down there?" Inuen asked.

"_We're currently walking through the hallway."_

"Doing anything useful?" Sasuke spat morbidly.

"_Usefulness is not a choice in this situation, little brother."_

"Grr . . ."

"Tobi says hi to everyone!" the masked man cheered.

"_Hi!" _the teenagers of Team Bijuu replied.

"We're up in the 5th floor now. There's basically nothing in the hallways," Naruto informed.

"_There will be, sooner or later. Don't be relaxed now."_

"We're . . . really not," Inuen laughed nervously.

"_So, would you mind explaining to us why you suddenly screamed when I spoke?"_

Team Jinchuuriki gave each other a sheepish glance.

"Eh . . . just got a bit . . . jumpy," Naruto murmured.

"_Hm . . ."_

"Hehe . . ."

"_Well, continue the search. I'll talk once more to you later."_

"Roger that," Naruto affirmed.

"_Remember, if you see anything, connect us."_

Sasuke mouthed the words "Hell right", scowling ferociously.

"_Goodbye and good luck._" There was a crackling sound, and a voice no more.

"Jeez, I just hated your brother one percent more, Sasuke," Deidara remarked.

"Me too," Naruto agreed. "He can be the scariest thing around, and he doesn't even try."

"My ears still hurt," Inuen mumbled, rubbing her aching ear.

Tobi pointed down the hallway. "You heard Itachi-sama! Let's goooooooooooo—"

He was stomped down to the ground, Deidara's foot pressing the back of his head. Veins popped on the blonde man's scowling face.

"Tobi. I'll say this one more time. SHUT UP."

"Let's get going," Sasuke grumbled. "Before my brother scares the crap out of us again."

"This time, no silence," Naruto suggested.

". . . Or staying still," Inuen said.

". . . Or staying still," they quickly agreed.

"Who's leading?" Tobi asked from the floor.

They all looked at Sasuke, who looked blankly back at them.

"Fine," he said stiffly.

With Sasuke leading the way, Team Jinchuuriki walked a bit loudly down the hall. They were completely ready for Itachi to speak into their headsets once more, but the Uchiha did not connect with them, much to their relief.

They reached a door, room 502, after a couple minutes of cautious walking.

"Go in," Inuen urged.

Sasuke stared at the door, then up at its label above it.

"What's up with you, teme?" Naruto grunted, nudging the raven-head with his gun.

The Uchiha reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper. He carefully unfurled it and scanned its unknown content, using the light from his pocket light to read.

"What's that?" The others curiously looked over Sasuke's shoulders to the piece of paper.

"A list of the classrooms that contained paranormal activity," he explained.

"Room 202, 210, 306, 412," Naruto read out. "Whoa Sasuke, how'd you get this?"

"I gathered some reports from students in different classes."

"Wait." Inuen went down the long list of numbers and stopped on one. "That's . . ."

Their eyes widened.

"Room 502 . . ." they all said quietly.

It was suddenly very cold.

After staying still for at least one minute, Naruto spoke up.

"Well, should we get going?"

The rest of Team Jinchuuriki looked at each other, forced confidence on their faces.

"Aa."

Naruto took the door knob, clenching it tightly. He turned back to his other team members, who looked warily at the door, holding their guns protectively. They _seemed _ready.

Closing his eyes, the blonde began to murmur almost inaudibly. "3 . . ."

Sweating.

"2 . . ."

Tensing.

"1 . . . !"

In a sudden, super-fast movement, Naruto wrenched the door forward and let it burst open.

* * *

Whoot! Got this chapter done, lols

Just wait till ya see the next few chapters

That's when the scary parts come in :D

Just keep tight, and sorry for long updates too!


	11. WHAT was that!

HELLOOO PEOPLE :

I actually got some bit of joy in me to write, lols

Oh wait, wait, something's up with the stupid camera. Argh . . . oh damn . . .

**JACKASS:**

**Naruto: HOLY CRAP MAN, RUNN!!!!**

_**Camera flips to Naruto, Neji, and Kiba running down the street. A fuming person, with long red hair, lipstick, and big square glasses chasing after them in high heels**_

**Kiba: YO, AS MUCH AS I HATE HIM . . . SASUKE LOOKS HOTS RIGHT NOW!**

**Neji: Dude, we totally made him leet**

**Naruto: Yo . . . Sasuke looks so much more feminine right now**

**Kiba: Dude, if I saw him right now and if he wasn't chasing us, I would totally go out with him**

**Naruto, Neji: Totally.**

**Sasuke: HOLY :BEEP:BEEP:BEEP:, WHAT THE :BEEP: DID YOU DO TO ME?!**

**Naruto: We totally 'Jackassed' you, man!**

**Sasuke: YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE A FREAKIN' GIRL! YO, I'M GONNA :BEEP:BEEP: YOUR HEAD :BEEP: EYE :BEEP: RABBIT :BEEEEEP!!!!!**

_**Jackass crew running down the street, and pass our favorite shark-dude's house)**_

**Kisame: Yo, Itachi, want something to drink?**

**Jackass crew (outside): AHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

_**Itachi sitting on armchair, reading, next to window. Looks up and sees Jackass crew running and screaming down street)**_

**Kisame: Itachi?**

**Sasuke: HOMG, I'M GONNA KILL YOU ALL!!!!**

_**Sasuke running down street, screaming. Itachi stares at the feminine being intently)**_

**Kisame: Itachi!**

**Itachi **_**slowly takes off reading glasses, never taking eyes off the "woman"**_**: I **_**must**_** see this lady . . . (**_**stands up)**_

**Kisame: OY! Itachi!**

_**(Itachi walks away)**_

**Kisame: ITACHI!!**

_**(Door slams)**_

**------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto had his arms up in the air, covering his head, just waiting for a ghost to pop out and attempt to kill him and his team in a flurry of claws and screaming.

But it didn't.

Team Jinchuuriki had their guns lifted and aimed, but they lowered it when they saw nothing but an empty classroom.

". . ."

"What the?" Deidara muttered, breaking the ice.

Naruto stared at the darkness, blinking. Tobi scratched his head. Inuen released the air she kept in her mouth. Sasuke scowled.

"Give me that list." Naruto snatched the haunted classroom list from the raven and stared at it intently. The number "502" was written clearly and neatly on the paper.

"You said this was haunted, right Uchiha brat?" Deidara demanded.

"Yes. More than one student faced paranormal activity here," the raven retorted, glaring from the insult.

"Maybe it's a mistake . . . ?" Inuen suggested.

"Or maybe the ghost man or woman won't come out because they're hiding!" Tobi exclaimed.

They all turned and stared at him. "What?"

"Ghosts were people once, right? So they should have some feelings! They're probably scared!" Tobi pointed out, wagging a finger.

They all looked at one another.

"You know, for once, Tobi makes sense," Deidara remarked.

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Yeah . . . I don't think he's really that dumb."

"Maybe he is smart . . . a little," Sasuke said thoughtfully.

"He just likes to be stupid . . ." Inuen added.

Tobi suddenly threw his arms into the air. "Tobi loves you all! Tobi loves the world! Weeeeee!" He spun around, his cloak flying around him, the light from his pocket flashlight spinning round and round the hall, until he fell facedown on the floor in a black heap.

Team Jinchuuriki stared wryly at the fallen figure, eyes twitching in irritation.

"You know what, forget it. He's a true idiot," Deidara growled.

"He really isn't smart, is he," Naruto grumbled.

"Baka," Sasuke and Inuen muttered in unison.

Deidara grabbed Tobi by his collar and dragged him into the classroom. "Get up and find some ghosts!" he snapped.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Inuen quickly followed them inside.

"Ghosts in hiding my ass," the blonde man growled. Dropping Tobi, he lifted his gun high. "Alright. Get out here, you transparent dead humans!"

There was, obviously, no response. Naruto snorted quietly.

Deidara whirled around to glare at the younger blonde. "Think it's funny, gaki? You try to summon some ghosts out, un!"

"Fine!" he huffed. Naruto strutted past a few desks and proclaimed loudly and cheerfully, "Come out if you want ramen!! I have a buttload of them, all free!"

His shout echoed in the classroom for a short time, before being swallowed into the darkness. There was again, no response.

"As if they would fall for that, dobe," Sasuke snapped.

"Ghosts can't eat, can they?" Inuen asked Tobi, who spun around mindlessly.

"Maybeee!" he sang.

Naruto glared angrily at the younger Uchiha. "Why don't _you _try and bring the ghosts out, teme?!" he yelled.

Sasuke scowled and walked over to the blonde. Turning, he faced the classroom in a regal and straight position, eyes narrowed.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There have been many reports of ghosts in this school. We are students of this school, and we would like to see you to be sure. Please hear my words and come out for us."

The politeness of the cold teenager was slightly surprising to the others. Not to mention a bit wonky.

And again, no ghosts. Not even a bit of cold wind.

In the moment of silence, Naruto and Deidara grunted, trying to stifle their laughter. Inuen grinned. Tobi just went right out laughing, throwing his head back.

"Oh god, what was _that_?" Naruto laughed, his light shuddering around the room as his body shook humorously.

"I can't believe Uchihas could be so _formal_, un," the blonde man snickered.

Sasuke glared furiously at them all, his eyes turning a bright red. "Shut up! The ghosts won't come out!" he snarled.

"Let Tobi try!" The masked man sauntered towards the pair and held his arms out wide.

"Ghosts, don't be scared! We don't want to hurt you!" he exclaimed. "We just want to see you!"

Deidara snorted, swiping the large bang from his eye. "What a lie. We're here to exorcise them, moron."

"You're scaring them, senpai!" Tobi admonished.

Next up was Inuen. She stood in front of the others and said clearly, "Wherever you're hiding, please give us a sign! Anything!"

Nothing.

"We're sorry if we bothered you!" Naruto cried.

"It's better if you come out!" Sasuke said warningly.

"Just come out already!" Deidara yelled.

"Please give us a sign you're alive! Or . . . er, uh, here . . ." Inuen muttered.

"Tobi wants to see you!" Tobi cheered.

"We're good people . . . honest. Well, maybe one isn't . . ."

"Shut up!"

"WE'RE WAITING, UN."

"This isn't working . . ."

"Look!" Tobi suddenly cried, pointing to a corner of the room. They snapped their heads around.

A desk was shaking, slowly, side to side. It shook harder, more violently, the force enough to tip it over any second. But it didn't. Paper flew out and was flung around the room. The loud thudding and shaking went on, banning the silence. Shaking, vibrating, striking against the tiled floor to the mere point where it could drown any scream or yell.

Team Jinchuuriki was freezing, staring at the scene in horror.

"W-WAIT! LOOK OVER THERE!" Deidara finally yelled. "Tobi, quick, take out your camera and take a shot!"

Much to their amazement, something very noticeable and white, flapping in a papery fashion, flashed in front of the possessed desk, floating in the air. Surprisingly fast, Tobi recorded the scene from a silver camera he flashed out from his pouch. The rest of Team Jinchuuriki stared in fascination.

The white seemed to rise upwards in length, fluttering, and then suddenly stopped, rustled, and disappeared in thin air.

That was when the desk decided to stop shaking. It thumped from the momentum for a short time, and finally clattered to a halt in the same position it had originally been in.

An eerie silence hung over the classroom.

". . . Oh my god," Naruto whispered, eyes wide and face pale.

"Okay . . . what the HELL was that?" Sasuke murmured.

Deidara had a bunch of Tobi hugging him half to death, so he couldn't really say much. "I'm freaked out . . . TOBI GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

"NO!"

". . ." Inuen was speechless.

"Okay . . ." Naruto stepped forward and turned to face his team, fear evident on his face even in the darkness. "W-who saw that white thing that just appeared before?" he whispered.

Hesitantly, four pale hands rose into the air.

"So . . . we weren't hallucinating . . ." Naruto fell backwards in a dead faint. He was a total spectrophobic (sp.? Lols)

". . ."

"Should we . . . k-keep going on then?" Sasuke stammered.

They looked at him as if he were crazy.

"OKAY FINE, I DON'T WANT TO KEEP GOING," he yelled.

"What do we do . . ." Tobi whined, squeezing Deidara's left kidney and half his lung, making him choke.

"Should we finish searching the floor?" Inuen said nervously, crying inside. _Please . . . let's go home . . ._

"U-un . . ." Deidara stuttered.

"Noooooo," Tobi wailed.

Sasuke said nothing, wanting nothing more to hug his knees to his chest and rock in a maniacal matter.

Naruto is . . . still unconscious.

"We have to keep going," the raven-head managed to say in the uneasy silence. "This . . . school is definitely haunted."

"But what if the ghost from before was the only ghost in the entire school?" Deidara argued, swiping his bang from his eye.

"Then what the hell was that white thing?!" Sasuke yelled.

"It looked like a piece of cloth," Inuen said thoughtfully. "That's the best way I could describe it."

"A piece of cloth . . .?" they all echoed quietly.

"So . . . what exactly could that piece of cloth be a part of?" Tobi questioned, rubbing his head. "

"A piece of clothing, duh!" Deidara snorted.

". . . But what kind of clothing?" Sasuke pressed. "Ghosts had a history, right? So if we could find out what clothing that was . . . maybe we would have a clue as to what past it came from?

"Aa," they all agreed, nodding. "That's smart!"

Sasuke smirked. "Hn. Thanks."

The four sat on the desks together, kicking and thunking their heads and contemplating. Just _what _kind of clothing was it? It would've been nearly impossible if Tobi hadn't taken a short clip of the whole process. They sat there, gazing at the somewhat blurry but recognizable scene on the camera.

After a moment of thoughtful silence, Deidara spoke. "It looks something off a gown, un."

Well, it was the first idea.

Tobi tapped on the screen of the camera he held. "I think it's a dress!" he exclaimed.

"Play it," Sasuke ordered, leaning in attentively to the camera.

With a quiet '_click_', the paused scene began to play. The clothing reached upwards, fluttering silently. They had watched it plenty of times.

"Pause it there," Sasuke suddenly said urgently. Tobi quickly obeyed. The clip stopped when the clothing stopped to its chosen length before disappearing. It was actually quite long and thus, made the team agree that it was indeed an article of clothing.

"That's a good shot," Inuen commented. "It seems a lot more recognizable now."

"Looks like . . . some long shirt. Pajamas?"

"No . . . too flappy."

"A dress then?"

"Too . . . short?"

"A sweater?"

". . . What are you, a retard?"

"IT'S SOME TYPE OF CLOTHING."

They played the tape, over and over, about 20 times. During the time, Naruto managed to wake up. Shaken, but awake.

"Oh my god, just WHAT is this thing?!" Sasuke screamed.

"Chill out, un."

"YOU try chilling out, ya three-mouthed—"

"OY!"

"SHUT UP! LET'S THINK!"

"Wait!" Naruto suddenly stabbed his finger at the screen, where they had, again, stopped at the scene where the white began its journey upwards in the air. "Can you zoom in here, Tobi?"

Tobi zoomed onto the scene. The white that stood out in the darkness was pulled forwards. Slightly less clearer, blurrier, but bigger.

"Look how the white is going upwards, right? Then it just stops right there. And look!"

They stared at the screen as the scene played by painstakingly.

"And PAUSE!"

Stop.

"What the heck?" Sasuke muttered.

"Is that . . ." Tobi began uneasily.

Naruto grinned slyly. "Yep. See, the white thing stops and sorta curves out a little, but enough for us to see, to the side," he exclaimed. Indeed, the white mist rounded outwards from its mass on the screen. Another specific area of the supposed ghost "clothing". "So it looks like . . . you know!"

Their eyes widened as a bang of realization struck their young minds.

"So that means . . ." they all began quietly.

"The white thing . . ." Sasuke murmured.

"Has to be . . ." Inuen went on.

"Is . . . un . . . actually a . . ." Deidara continued, eyes wide.

"Yeah . . ." Naruto urged excitedly, hands clenched to fists.

"It's a . . ." they exclaimed.

"A THONG!" Tobi yelled.

Deidara nodded in agreement. "Yeah, a thong, un . . . wait, NO!" he roared.

**Lols, buncha losers :P**

**omgsh sorry for long update agen ;;**

**Had some . . . brain delays mixed with the everlasting depression that school will start xx**

**Please let the year END fast! xO**


	12. Helping much?

The group fell out of their temporary stupor, and was alive once more. Tobi was forced into a corner, sulking, after he received "punishment" from the others. Team Jinchuuriki stood in a circle in front of the classroom, finally having reached their conclusion about the white thing.

"Our best guess is that the white thing is a shirt, and a sleeved one at that," Naruto laid down for them, crossing his arms over his chest. "It has to be."

"I agree with dobe," Sasuke said, nodding. "But what time in history did that come from?"

"Just 'cause it's sleeved doesn't mean it makes the situation any less vague, un," Deidara grunted. "We can't determine which time period it came from. Not yet. Till we see the ghost ourselves."

Inuen nodded. "He's right . . . but I don't think the ghost is coming back just yet."

"We should finish searching the floor," Naruto said firmly, blue eyes glowing fiercely. "That would help us. Maybe there are more ghosts."

"Un," they all said, nodding.

"Let's go, Tobi!" Deidara commanded.

The team exited the classroom, not bothering the close the door behind them, letting the darkness of the room and the hallway mingle.

-------------------------

_Team Bijuu 11:10 P.M._

"Itachi-san . . . how long are we going to keep walking?" Sakura asked, slightly out of breath.

The eldest Uchiha did not turn back, continuing to walk down the hall. ". . ."

The pink-haired girl sighed at the lack of response, and turned to the platinum blonde beside her. "We're going to circle the hallway if we keep going on like this."

"I know," Ino said, eyes pointed straight.

Sakura looked down, and spotted the gun that her friend was clutching tightly in her hands. "You don't have to hold it now, you know . . ." she muttered dryly.

She glared at her in response. "Shut up, forehead girl!"

A vein pricked on her head. "Ino-pig!"

Shikamaru sighed, finding the whole ideal completely annoying. "How troublesome . . . women are troublesome . . . troublesome . . ."

"If you guys don't shut up, I'm going to release Sasori on you," Kisame snapped.

The group's eyes widened in shock. _He wouldn't dare! _they all thought frantically. Sasori was not only one of the scariest men alive (just second next to Itachi!), but he could beat down a tower with one fist. That's right, ladies and gentlemen. One fist. His puppets were also freaky as heck, owing to the fact that they all resemble people he knew. Most of the teenagers remembered the time when he had shown them his precious toys, and balked when they saw the great similarities. Sasori had only smiled at their expressions and put his puppets in his special cupboard.

He. Was. Not. To. Be. Messed. With.

Kisame turned away from the stares of the terror-stricken teenagers and smirked at Itachi. "I love these kids."

". . . It wasn't polite to use Sasori-san against them."

"What? They're all scared of him! Even I'm scared of that red-headed freak!" Kisame snorted. "I know you are too. Remember that time when you touched his puppet that looked just like you?"

Itachi continued to walk, not once looking around. "Uchiha are not scared of anything," was his only reply.

_. . . Of course. The Uchiha pride_, Kisame thought dryly.

"By the way, Itachi," the blue-colored man suddenly began, "when you told the other team about their most achieving subjects and how it would help them . . . you didn't mean that, did you?"

". . . No."

Kisame rolled his eyes. "Nice of you to _try_to bring up their confidence."

"Uchiha Itachi, at your service."

"Nothing here," Inuen called.

"None."

"No-thing!"

"No one here, ttebayo!"

"Completely empty, un."

The sound of doors slamming rang on the floor. Team Jinchuuriki ran from different directions to the center of the hallway, looking slightly out of breath.

"This floor is empty!" Naruto yelled.

"There's nothing here," Sasuke stated flatly, glaring pointedly at the oldest of the group.

Deidara growled. "Turn your ugly mug away, Uchiha. It's not my fault."

"Well, since it's empty here, what should we do?" Inuen asked, brushing the bangs from her face.

"I know!" Tobi lifted a hand. "Let's check the floor again! We might've missed something because we were in a hurry!"

"YOUSH!" the team cried, and they separated once again.

_Team Bijuu 11:20 P.M. _

Itachi suddenly stopped in his tracks. The team stopped, staring at him in confusion. Kisame frowned and tapped the Uchiha on the shoulder.

"Uhh, Itachi? What's up?" he muttered.

"I sense my brother and his team doing something completely idiotic and useless," the eldest Uchiha said calmly.

_Team Jinchuuriki_

"OH MY FREAKIN' KAMI!"

Team Jinchuuriki was gasping for breath, leaning against the wall. They had just finished searching the floor for a second time, and again, found nothing. Deidara was steaming with rage and mercilessly smacking Tobi's head, while the teenagers just rested and watched.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT WAS THE POINT OF THAT, HM?!"

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

"I'M GOING TO THROW ZETSU AT YOU IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN!"

"NOOO! NOT ZETSU-SAN!"

Sasuke sighed in frustration. "God, can you two shut up?"

"No! We have to think of something to find those freakin' ghosts!" Deidara snapped, shaking Tobi aggressively.

"There's nothing to do here," Inuen muttered.

"ARGH! I'm sick of doing nothing!" Naruto exclaimed.

Deidara looked around angrily, and then spotted a dark entrance at the end of the hall. It was the staircase.

"I'm going to the next floor, un! Who's with me?" he growled.

"We are!" they all chimed, jumping to their feet.

"Wait, shouldn't we tell Itachi-sama?" Tobi said, wringing his hands nervously.

"Forget him!" they said in unison.

"He's a crazy psycho anyway!" Naruto remarked.

"Let's go, hm!"

"I-I'm staying here!" Tobi stammered. "I don't want to disobey Itachi-sempai."

Deidara scoffed. "Fine. Be like that, Tobi. Just stay here, and _don't move_."

The team ran down the hallway to the staircase, not once turning back. Tobi sighed, since he was such a good boy and was disobeying a sempai's orders. He looked around, feeling slightly awkward by himself.

Suddenly, a low tapping sound echoed in the hallway. That was enough for him.

"W-wait for me!!" he shrieked, running to the staircase with tears flying from his mask hole.

* * *

AAHHHHH I'M BACK! O.O

Jeez u guys hate me now, rite? Lols.

i'm so terribly sorry for the hiatus…I was just so busy with school stress and all that T.T

this chapter sucked didn't it lols xP forgive me!

But like I said..i'll keep working on it till the very end! So bear with me if I take a long time to update!!!


End file.
